


Oh Captain my captain!

by Swanishdynamite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanishdynamite/pseuds/Swanishdynamite
Summary: "Well it's a good thing you could come in such short notice. Our past lector had a terrible accident" professor Stein said and Leonard's eyes shot up in feign shock and concern. After all, this was supposed to be the first time he heard of it."How unfortunate, will they be alright?"Lying was like a second language to Leonard Snart, or as he currently would be known, professor Leonard Burch. A very unattractive name, sure, but one that wouldn't  call attention to it."She'll be okay, after a lot of physical therapy, but I'm happy to say the surgery was a sucess and she'll be good as new in a year's time. But in the meantime, Central City College is happy to have you Mr Burch""please, call me Leonard"--------------------------Leonard Snart is posing as a college professor at Central City College, in order to steal a Rembrandt currently in the school's private collection. He doesn't expect to start liking this new job and he doesn't expect to be attracted to his student.





	1. Leonard Burch arrives at campus

The elderly man looked at the tablet in his hands as he showed Leonard out of the cafeteria. 

"I see you went to SCU" he said, not seemingly interested in Leonard. Just making smalltalk based on the information he had received from the principal. 

"That is correct" Leonard smiled and thanked Professor Stein for holding the door for him.  

Technically it was correct, he had went to Starling City University just last week, to hack himself into the school records. He was now a man with a college degree. It felt like he'd really accomplished something with his life. 

"And you've taught classes before?" The man asked, crooking an eyebrow over the thick-rimmed glasses. 

"Only recently, I worked most of my life as an engineer... family business" it was half true, and what a business it was... 

"Then I went on to do some temp jobs at community college"  

Professor Stein nodded at his perfectly orchestrated life of lies that hadn't even existed a week ago.  

"Well it's a good thing you could come in such short notice. Our past lector had a terrible accident" professor Stein said and Leonard's eyes shot up in feign shock and concern. After all, this was supposed to be the first time he heard of it. 

"How unfortunate, will they be alright?"  

Lying was like a second language to Leonard Snart, or as he currently would be known, professor Leonard Burch. A very unattractive name, sure, but one that wouldn't  call attention to it. 

"She'll be okay, after a lot of physical therapy, but I'm happy to say the surgery was a sucess and she'll be good as new in a year's time. But in the meantime, Central City College is happy to have you Mr Burch" 

"please, call me Leonard" 

Professor  Stein nodded with little enthusiasm as he led Leonard into the second library. This one was bigger, yet cramped and full. Some students were seated, spread out along the rows of tables, framing the other end of the building where one lonely painting hung over a mantle piece. Leonard's eyes hardened as he looked upon it and he became less concerned with acting nice and smiley towards his new colleague.  

"Rembrandt, a very well made copy" he said and let his eyes trail to the side to look at the other professor coily. 

"Oh it's not a copy" Stein said and Leonard had to fight the small smile sneaking into his lips. Off course he already knew that. 

"I see, how come a simple college has a Rembrandt just hanging in their library? You must be very well funded" his voice calm and maybe not as impressed as it should be. Not as impressed as Professor Stein seemed to have expected by the look of him. 

"The schools founder had it in his private collection and upon his death he donated it to the school"  

Leonard nodded, as cold as ever but this time he let a small smile slide, directing it at the other man as to continue their small talk and keep up the facade. 

"You're very fortunate. It must be worth a fortune" 5.6 millions to be exact.  

 

* * *

 

 

Rembrandt's painting of a woman with child was the whole reason for Leonard to be there in the first place. He wasn't overly fond of the idea of teaching youngsters how to assemble high-technological weapons, if they weren't gonna use it to help him steal something. So no, Leonard Snart hadn't suddenly woken up one morning and put his criminal career on the shelf to take up teaching. This was a job.  Plan A. infiltrating the building, no problem. That he on the other hand was expected to actually hold class was a small hitch but still, shouldn't be too troublesome. No kid actually wanted to spend hours listening to some old man talk and talk about what he thought engineering was. He'd just give out some reading material and map out the place in his own time. This heist was a piece of cake. 

He was however not ready for there being students who actually cared about class. That was just... peachy. 

 

Leonard Snart walked into the classroom and the whole room quieted at his glare. He set his portfolio down and placed one, then two well polished, shoe-clad feet on the desk and leaned back in his chair. 

"Listen. I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here. Just read the material and if you don't bother me I'll give you an A. If you do... well I'll give you an E. Everything clear?" It was quiet in the room and he smirked joyfully and brought out a newspaper. 

However as he had started on the first syllable a sputtering voice broke the beautiful silence. 

"hang on a minute! You can't just sit there and expect us to just... do your work for you!" 

Leonard didn't move a muscle, but his eyes trailed upwards to the young man standing up in the middle of his row. His friend, a long-haired kid sitting next to him, shrunk back into his own chair as to not be seen with the tall kid testing Leonard's patience. Smart boy. 

"You don't want an A kid?" He drawled out, a tiny bit of amusement in his voice. 

"Off course I do, but I want to earn it"   

Leonard could just sense that this kid would be a problem. 

"What's your name?" He asked and the tall, lanky kid fidgeted on the spot. Leonard had placed his legs down and was instead leaning over his desk, staring the other down. 

"Barry Allen" he said.  

Leonard grinned wickedly and pretended to write it down. He'd remember it anyway, and he told him so. Glancing up at him he said calmly "I'll remember that" 

He then proceeded to stare Mr Allen down, his eyes icy and scheming. Barry seemed to gulp nervously but stood his ground. Staring back stubbornly with clenched fists. His friend seemed to try to drag him down by his arm, whispering pleadingly for him to sit back down. But Barry Allen stood, and Leonard stared. Until finally, the kid caved and on shaky legs sat down again and picked up his book with furrowed brows. He had to hand it to him though, not many would've lasted so long against Leonard's icy glare. 

It was even quieter now, even the whispering had died down. Everyone sat still as the grave and stared down the context of their books and computers, until even Leonard found it annoying and without looking up from his paper he drawled out a bored: 

"You may talk... quietly. As long as it's not with me!" And then the class seemed to flare up once more with silent gossip and theoretical analysis. It was amusing to say the least. 

It seemed the rest of class would run smoothly until- 

"Dude! I'm not even worried, I have moves, I'm smooth. I do what I do and I do it gooood"  

Leonard tried to ignore it, he tried. But then he groaned and stood up, stepping forward and pointed at the same long-haired kid sitting next to Mr Allen and who suddenly halted his animated conversation with his neighbours in favor of looking terrified at Leonard.  

"You, what's your name?" 

"C-Cisco" the man stuttered out and Leonard's eyebrows twitched. 

"Cisco _what_?" 

"Ramon sir" the kid looked as if he wanted Barry to say something heroic again and save him. But Barry was staring at Leonard, as if he dared him to do anything to hurt his friends. 

"Well then Mr. Ramon. Let me tell you that you don't do anything good" Ramon gasped in shock and looked positively insulted, Allen looked as if he was gonna argue again so Leonard tilted his head daringly and turned towards the whiteboard. 

"You do it _well..._ " He grinned and could feel the tension once again dissipate and some students laughed. As he looked back he saw Ramon leaning into his hand as he released a breath and Allen- was actually laughing too.              

Leonard then  proceeded to write on the whiteboard, lecturing them on the correct usage of the English language and that they were an embarrassment to the establishment they were in. These were things they should've learnt in high school really! and why did Leonard have to pick up the slacks of the failing educational system? He went on, quizzing them on grammar and prefixes until... suddenly a small voice interrupted him. 

"Excuse me... professor?" He stopped writing and turned around to see a girl with her hand raised and he nodded her way to let her speak. 

" Class ended ten minutes ago.." and when he looked at his watch he noticed she was right. 

"I see... okay, class dismissed" he said calmly and turned around again as the shuffling of feet filled the air. He looked at the board in front of him, covered with his scattered writings and his eyebrows knitted together quizzically. He hadn't expected to get so caught up in this, this was a surprise... 

 

* * *

 

He had rented an apartment near campus and as he made his way inside he narrowly avoided striking up a conversation with the catlady next door, or so he thought. 

"Mr Burch!" He glared into the wood of the door, one handstill on the doorknob before he plastered on a fake smile and turned to face her. 

"Mrs Garden, how are the cats?" His head tilted forward as he leaned against the wall. Trying hard not to let the smile slip.  

"Oh they're good. Except Garbo has a _worm_ _problem_ " she whispered it, as if the cat needed privacy _._ "I was actually on my way to the vet to pick her up right now!" 

"Garbo, right. They're all named after famous movie stars" he said and she beamed when he remembered her nonsense from last time. She shouldn't flatter herself, Leonard remembered every useless fact about her sad life. Not because he wanted to or had any interest in it, but because he had to, it was part of the job.  

"yes! Because I used to-" 

"Used to study film science right?"  

She smiled even brighter and looked... almost proud. Like a hen mother. It was sickening raelly, Leonard was nothing but a temporary neighbour to her. 

"You're such a sweet man Leonard... I can't believe there's no Mrs Burch" 

"Married to my work mam" he said and started squirming at the spot, his hand once more resting on the doorknob. Now if he could only make his way inside. 

"I never thought teaching would be so time-consuming" 

"yes well, speaking of which I really have some work to do. I'll talk to you later Mrs Gardens. Tell Garbo I said hi" he swiftly unlocked the door and slipped inside before she could say another word to him and he could feel every muscle in his body relax as the door shut behind him. His smile faltered and was replaced by a sourly glare at the shut door. 

"pathetic" he muttered and dropped his portfolio by the shoe-rack and made his way inside. Passing the fridge he grabbed himself a beer, which was about the only thing in there, and continued walking into the main room. It was pretty much empty, there were a couch and a table which he never used, a TV which he sometimes started because he knew the walls were thin and it contributed to the illusion that he was just a normal guy living there. Background noise was one of those details that differentiated between a descent cover and an excellent one.  

Then there was the bedroom, one closet with Mr burch's clothes, mostly dress pants, shirts and jeans. One blazer that Mick had thought was funny since he was gonna be a professor. Leonard didn't think it was that amusing but he let it hang in there anyway. Then there was the safe, with the plans in it. He took one look at it and went over to the bed instead. He deserved a break, it had been a long day.  

The apartment was quiet, and still dark as he hadn't turned on any lights. He almost contemplated putting on the TV for the noise but then his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

He pulled it out and tiredly put it to his ear when he recognized the number. 

"I told you not to call this number" he almost though he heard her blow a raspberry in his ear but refused to believe it. His sister went on simultaneously calling him a bore and telling him how much she missed him and that he should come hang out. 

"You know I can't. I  can't risk anyone finding out who I really am Lise" 

She sighted and he could imagine her in front of him, rolling her eyes. 

"Fine, I just wanted to know you're alright over there" 

He smiled at the darkness and drew in a long breath. 

"Everything's just _peachy_ "


	2. The sacrifices of a well executed plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard has to make unfavourable choices to keep up his cover, and someone keeps challenging him at every turn.

The librarian worked 8am to 5pm, he took his break at around eleven at which point the librarian from the smaller library stepped in for about half an hour.  
During this time security was scarce. During closing hours however there were two night guards and he suspected some kind of alarm had to be in place. He still needed to figure that one out in detail.

  
The sound of giggling pulled him back into the world, he looked up to see a group of students looking his way. He thought about smiling his usual knowing smirk towards them but that might send them the wrong signals so he ignored them instead. After all he wasn't looking for a date. Besides he needed to lay low and being known as the professor who slept with his students would do just the opposite of that. He picked up his coffee and his bag from the bench and made his way over to his class.   
  
Sauntering into the room he nonchalantly threw his portfolio over the desk before sitting down. He didn't look up, just started reading a book as he waved absentmindedly to the class.   
  
"Carry on, you know the drill" this time he was gonna hold them to the self-study-system, he wasn't going to start anything up again.   
  
It took him a minute to realize it was eerily quiet and as he looked up all eyes were on him, expectantly. He let his eyes slide over the crowd from left to right trying to figure out what they wanted.   
  
He sighted, long and exaggerated.   
"What?" he said and drew his eyebrows together in a strained expression.   
  
It was silent and tense for a moment before a brunette slowly raised her hand and all Leonard did was shake his head tiredly and gesture for her to continue.   
  
"We were kind of wondering if you could continue from where we left off last time"   
  
Leonard's eyebrows were deeply furrowed in annoyance now and he closed his eyes as he prepared himself to once again explain to them that he wasn't interested in teaching them anything, but before he could respond someone beat him to it.   
  
"Absolutely not! Caitlin!" surprisingly enough Mr Allen was the one to agree with him. Leonard knew better though, something else was behind it, he couldn't just be on Leonard's side. The young man looked disappointed at his friend Caitlin who in turn made an apologetic face and fiddled with her hands as Allen continued.   
  
"This is engineering. I'm not going to sit here and learn anything but engineering. Especially not on a high school level"   
  
"Which makes it all the more surprising that so few of you know it" Leonard cut in and stood up again. He walked slowly towards the other man with his hands in his pockets, as if he was taking a stroll. He could feel the class's eyes follow him attentively and tensely.  He liked it.   
  
"Do we have a problem... _Barry_ ?" the side of his mouth twitched up in a smirk and Barry's whole body twitched in response. Clearly uncomfortable.   
  
"Yes." the boy bit out and Leonard's half-smile grew into a whole one. Barry Allen was a challenger.   
  
"You're supposed to teach us engineering"   
  
"Am I now?"   
  
Once again they ended up in what could only be described as a staring match. As Leonard got cheekier and more amused, Barry Allen's eyebrows furrowed deeper in irritation until he finally snapped, again. But this time he didn't sit down.   
  
"I bet you don't even know the first thing about advanced engineering!"   
  
And now it was Leonard's turn to snap angrily, all trace of humour wiped from his face. He turned sharply and stormed up to the whiteboard. He uncapped a pen and positively fuming started sketching the inside of a motor.   
  
"Wrong. Mr Allen" he gritted out and turned to look him dead in the eye. "There's nothing I don't know"   
  


* * *

  
  
He was still sitting by his desk, staring at the board, and at the empty seats where several young minds had sat just minutes ago and listened to him.   
  
Once again he'd ended up here and he felt confused, for the lack of a better word.   
  
There was a knock at the still open door and he turned to see a woman.   
  
"Hey, you're Leonard right? I heard there was a fellow SCU around, thought I'd say hi"   
  
He really didn't want to deal with this right now, but he just had to bite the sour apple unless he wanted to raise suspicions. She looked younger than him though so she probably wouldn’t have went to university at the same time as him anyway, or when he supposedly went there.

“Indeed, and you are?”

 

“Sara Lance, I teach science”

 

She seemed withdrawn and serious, pleasantly polite but there were something in her eyes that looked hard, easy to miss. Not to Leonard though, he knew what to look for. He recognized that expression and he knew she was hiding something. Maybe that was why he decided to prolong their conversation after the usual pleasantries. He shouldn’t have agreed to meet her and some other teachers at the pub after hours though, this was a mistake.

Yet here he was entering the building, icy eyes searching for familiar faces in the crowd. He saw the blonde woman sitting nearby with three other teachers. One he recognized.

 

“Professor Stein” he greeted and received a tense smile in return as he took his seat next to Sara Lance.

 

“Burch” Stein reciprocated the salute by raising his glass just a tad. 

Sara ignored them completely and proceeded to introduce the rest of them.

 

“Leonard! This is Felicity, she teaches computer science” the woman looked young enough to be a student really.

 

“Aren’t you a bit young to be a professor?” he couldn’t help the almost snarly tone escaping his voice.

 

It seemed Felicity was about to explain when Sara stepped in for her.

“Oh, Felicity is as close to a genius you can come. She graduated top of her class at 19”

Leonard’s eyebrows rose in genuine interest, he was impressed. Felicity seemed to blush and shrug as if it wasn’t a big deal, but she didn’t deny Sara’s statement either. She seemed proud of it and confident in her ability. He didn’t get to ask her much about it as Sara decided to continue introducing the other woman.

“Let’s not forget Kendra here, she teaches history”

 

Leonard nodded and shook the hand the woman offered. He then excused himself to go buy a drink, meanwhile thinking he should get out of there soon. He had better things to do than mingle with the faculty. After all he wasn’t going to hang around for long so making their acquaintance seemed useless.

 As he returned the woman Kendra seemed to be in an argument with professor Stein over their respective relationships.

 

“We’ve been together for 14 years! Just because we’ve decided to see other people doesn’t mean our relationship is unstable. We’re secure enough in our partnership we know we’ll always find each other again” she was flailing, nearly knocking over a few glasses in the process.

 

“And I’ve been married for over 50 and never felt the need to see anyone else. Clearly-”

 

“Clearly you don’t know everything” 

Sara broke of a potential fight by turning to Leonard, speaking loud enough to interrupt the other two.

 

“What about you Leonard, what’s your opinion on polyamory?”

Leonard chuckled amusedly at suddenly being the center of their attention and took a sip while pondering how to answer.

 

“I don’t even have time for one relationship” he smirked over his glass before he shrugged and put it down “but other people’s business is their business. Whatever works for them”

 

“Thank you Leonard!” Kendra exclaimed and gestured towards Stein, looking at him harshly “what me and Carter do is _our_ business”

 

Stein rolled his eyes and went on to try and talk to Felicity instead. Not deeming it worth his while to discuss the matter further. Felicity however didn’t seem eager to change the subject.

 

“oh my god, speaking of that! remember the guy I told you guys about! Oliver agreed on him being cute, but he still won’t agree on a threesome!” her arms was everywhere, speaking with great enthusiasm.

Stein spluttered in shock and made a face at the young woman’s sudden statement and Kendra laughed heartily in great amusement.

Leonard had to be careful or he might end up enjoying himself.

 

* * *

 

The next day in class he was determined to not step into the trap. He didn’t sit down this time but stopped in front of his desk. Arms resting on the lean surface and leering over the class.

 

“Let’s start over. You read and don’t talk to me.” he said, never letting his gaze falter.

The class looked at him silently but nobody moved to do as he said.

 

“I won’t repeat myself” he sneered threateningly and glared. Straightening up he leaned against the board behind him, arms crossed and challenging.

A few started reaching for their books but the rest kept looking at him in determination. And then his silent challenge was faced.

Off course it was.

 

“You’re just not going to teach the class, is that it? Even though you’re capable? Just because you don’t _feel_ _like it_?!” 

Leonard’s face tensed, his lips stretching into a thin line - much like his patience, and he looked tiredly at Barry Allen. Who wasn’t standing up this time, but sitting comfortably in his chair twirling a pen in his hand.

 

“Barry Allen has an opinion. _I’m_ _shocked_ ” he said sardonically and smiled without joy, then closed his eyes for a second before glancing up at him under heavy eyelids.

 

“Yes. And if you don’t shape up and do your _job_ Professor, I’m going to have to talk to principal Wells about it” the kid dared look smug, smiling at Leonard as if he’d already won their little game. Because it was, wasn’t it? A game. He wasn’t sure what they had started here but it was something. Leonard’s face fell and he sighted in exaggeration and picked up a pen.

 

“Fine Mr Allen. Your classmate’s should thank you. Instead of everyone getting A’s I guarantee almost none of you will now” he smiled at the angry glares some of his classmates sent Allen and dramatically pulled the cap of the pen he was holding. Twirling it, almost mimicking the way Barry had just minutes ago his smile grew wickedly.

 

“I’m a bit of a perfectionist you see, and none of you are really up to my standards”

He kept telling himself he was doing it to secure his role in the school, otherwise the whole plan would be disintegrated. That’s the only reason he ended up parallelling heist plans with a lesson plan that night.


	3. Captain Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Barry Allen have a change of heart?

He was starting to get a reputation for hanging out in the library so he started switching it up to the smaller library and the café, to avoid suspicion.  It was more interesting he had to admit, a lot more gossip and conversation took place in the smaller areas of campus. The café especially was very interesting. It was like it drew the students in for discussing private matters. Mostly it was amusing but other times it was straight up useful. Like which students had parents in congress or which time they counted the register at their part-time jobs.

He had about twenty minutes before class and was enjoying a decent espresso when his ears perked up at a conversation about… Well it was about him wasn’t it. At least his name had come up.

 

“I swear I’ve never met anyone so cold. It’s like his hide is impenetrable!” a female voice said and he tried to discreetly scan the area to identify the speaker. It was Caitlin Snow and her friends. Ramon, Raymond and off course, Barry Allen.

 

Ramon seemed to gasp and exclaimed excitedly.

“That’s it! Professor cold!”

 

The others groaned in response but a smirk made it’s way across Leonard’s face. Professor Cold, was that supposed to be him?

 

“Cisco, please stop nicknaming the professors. What if they found out?” Snow said and leaned against Ronnie Raymond as he wrapped an arm around the girl.

 

“I bet they’d be honoured!” cisco said and started to slurp loudly from a can of soda with a straw in it.

 

“Yeah, I bet Burch would _love_ to be called professor _cold_ ” Raymond said, and Leonard couldn’t very well turn to look at him but he bet he lifted one eyebrow suavely.

 

“Guys come on. I know he’s a bit unconventional but I actually think he’s a pretty good teacher”

 

_Hang on, was that?_

 

“He pushes us, have you seen how hard everyone’s been studying to get that apparently ‘ _impossible A’”_ Barry continued in earnest “he does it so we’ll all reach our full potential”

 

“Barry” Snow said, almost pitying but caring “I know you want to see good in everyone but maybe you’ll just have to accept that professor Burch just isn’t a very nice person”

Leonard almost laughed out loud, but then Barry continued.

 

“No I’m serious. I see something in him… I’ve never had a teacher that motivates his class so-”

 

Ramon guffawed and made some kind of gesture. It seemed to be some kind of salutation as far as Leonard could tell from what he saw out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh captain my captain” the man said sarcastically and Barry gave him a look.

 

“I’m not saying I’m crazy about him, I-”

 

“Kinda sounds like you are Barry” Snow said and there was an attempt from Barry to argue when Ramon suddenly sputtered to life again. Flailing and spilling coke on Ronnie Raymond.

 

“Captain Cold!”

 

The other just groaned.

 

“Seriously Cisco, what do you think Professor Burch would think of being called Captain Cold?” Barry asked loudly, almost scolding and Leonard couldn't help himself any longer. He needed to get to class anyway. Standing up he sauntered over with a small smile.

 

“Believe me Barry, I’ve been called worse”

He enjoyed watching the kid blush and try to hammer out words.

 

“I wasn’t- it wasn’t me - I didn’t”

 

Leonard kept on the same unreadable face and shrugged.

 

“Don’t be late for class” he said and left. He heard a light thump which indicated that Mr Allen had slumped his head down to the table in defeat, which was very satisfying.

  


* * *

 

As class ended he stayed at his desk which had become a habit. He was writing a test,one he was acquired to give if he wanted to stay on as a professor. Which was essential, after all he hadn’t gotten to the painting yet and he still needed to figure out that alarm. Although today was a friday which meant most of the campus left early, so if he just sat there for about an hour he should be able to move around freely and investigate.

However as the last students filtered out he noticed a presence left in the room. Barry Allen stood by the door looking slightly awkward but smiling nicely. Like he and Leonard were on friendly terms. Leonard stopped writing and frowned at the younger man.

 

“Can I help you Barry?”

 

“I just wanted to- hey how come you do that?” his face suddenly changing from smiley to thoughtful. Leonard didn’t even bother acting like Barry’s presence wasn’t unwelcome.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Use my name like that. You call everyone else by their last name but you call me Barry?”

 

_Did he?_

 

Leonard tried not to let that realization show outwardly and just kept frowning at the other.

 

“Did you stick around to ask me that? On a friday even…”

 

Barry rolled his eyes to the side and placed his hands casually in his back pockets.

 

“No. I wanted to clear everything up from this morning”

 

Leonard stopped him before he could continue. Starting to turn his attention towards his work while he spoke to emphasize that the conversation was over.

 

“No worries Mr Allen” he made a point of using his last name this time “as I said, I have been called worse things”

 

“yeah, you said but I- I really think you’re a good teacher”

Leonard smiled amusedly into the table but didn’t look up.

“I think I’m starting to figure you out. You act all tough but that’s just it. It’s just acting. You’re pushing us”

 

“Soon I will be pushing you out that door Barry” he snarled, getting tired of this.

 

When he finally looked up Barry hadn’t moved and he was smiling brightly. Leonard felt a bit uneasy, like something was crawling under his skin.

 

“Whatever you say professor” and with that Barry strutted out the door, Leonard stared at the empty spot unable to really know if he had won or not. After all Barry had left, but he seemed all too pleased with himself for Leonard’s liking. So Barry thought he had figured him out? He had no idea.

 

* * *

 

There was a cold breeze in his apartment when he returned home that night. Making a quick scan of the room he noticed a window stood ajar out to the firescape and the curtain was swaying softly in the night air. Grabbing the gun by the coat-stand he searched the rooms for some sign of an intruder but found none.

Finally he figured he must’ve forgotten to close it this morning, he had to be more careful.

A sound from the kitchen startled him and he turned quickly, gun drawn. Except for the click of his gun as he pulled the safe the room was quiet, and on the counter licking it’s nose completely unbothered by the glock directed it’s way sat a white cat.

Leonard growled and put the gun away.

Damn Mrs Garden couldn’t keep her cats in order. He unceremoniously grabbed the thing and went to knock on his neighbours door. Not bothering how late it was.

 

The woman opened in a nightgown and robe, the blue flickering light from a TV illuminating the room behind her.

Leonard held up the cat in it’s neck skin and displayed it in front of the woman who looked surprised to see him.

 

“I believe this is yours” he said, pushing the thing into her arms.

 

She looked even more confused as she looked at the furry animal.

 

“No it’s not” she said, petting its head. Leonard grunted, she had so many cats she probably didn’t even know. But yet, the cat didn’t seem overly familiar with her either.

 

“Well do you mind taking it? It had snuck into my place and since you’re used to cats I figured-” he softened his voice and tried to act more neighbourly now that the initial irritation had subsided. She smiled in return and nodded.

 

“Sure, I think we can make this little one comfortable until we find its owner, can’t we?” she said to the cat and nuzzled it gently. It looked displeased and Leonard thought it deserved it.

 

“Thank you Mrs Garden” he said and made a gesture to leave “sorry to have bothered you so late, have a pleasant evening”

 

When he returned back he realized he still hadn’t closed the window. Now he was just getting reckless.

 

As he made his way into bed he noticed a new text from Lisa.

 

**23:45**

**Almost three weeks and not a word from you.**  


 

23:50

I told you not to contact this number.

 

**23:50**

**I know, I know. Mick wants to know if you’re using the blazer!**

 

23:51

Mick can fuck off

 

**23:52**

**;)**

**I was thinking, maybe we should use codenames to keep your identity safe. Like “the professor” or “he with a college degree”**

 

23:55

What about captain cold?

  
He grinned down at his sister's questioning response but didn’t bother to explain the nickname. He didn’t answer, put his phone on his nightstand and went to sleep. After all he had an early start in the morning.


	4. A snowball's chance in apartment 3b

Leonard awoke early to a knock on his apartment door which had him instinctively ready himself for an ambush. No one was supposed to know where to find him, except for Mick and Lisa who knew not to come there if they knew what was good for them. 

Looking out he noticed it was Mrs Garden and he reluctantly opened. Was this payback for knocking at her door so late last night?

 

She was holding the goddamn cat in her arms.

 

“Oh hi Leonard, sorry to come a-knocking so early” she did this thing where she tilted herself to the side when she spoke. Her head almost resting on her shoulder.

 

“I’m afraid this little man just do not get along with Frankie Sinatra and I’m worried the ruckus isn’t good for Mr Garden you see”

 

Right, sometimes Leonard forgot there was a Mr Garden. He never saw him on account of him being bedridden. 

Leonard rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to get Mrs Garden to get to the point. In retrospect he should’ve realized with her bringing the cat and all.

 

“So you see I can’t take this little one. But don’t worry! I brought some food and a toy you can borrow until we find his owner… and yes, it’s a he, I checked” she rambled on and winked mischievously.

“oh! And I’ll help you look off course!”

 

It took him a second to realize what was happening at which point Mrs Garden had already dropped the white cat to the floor and it had snuck back into Leonard’s apartment.

 

“Hey, wait a second. Mrs Garden-” but she was already going back to hers. Having shoved the small plastic bag of catfood and a ball which gave a soft jingling sound into leonards arms, excusing herself to go look on her husband. He turned back in to find the damn thing curling onto the couch and he dropped the items on his countertop in defeat. He was gonna put out notes asap. That thing was not staying.

 

* * *

 

Things were getting even more familiar at “work” as he made to sit down to eat his lunch. Before he could be seated Sara Lance grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her table which she was sharing with miss Saunders.

 

“You shouldn’t be sitting alone Leonard!” he was getting real tired of her friendly attitude, especially since he was pretty sure she was faking it. Or trying too hard maybe? She was playing the competent teacher role a little too well, as if she much like Leonard was trying to fit in. But unlike Leonard she chose the social path in order to do so.

 

“Leonard, won’t you go out with us tonight? You’ve been so shut in lately” 

 

This wasn’t the first time she tried to get him to socialise with them lately. Somehow he hadn’t been as offputting to the other teachers as he would’ve liked, that was a mistake. However he was determined to distance himself more from now on.

 

“Unfortunately no, I’m looking after a friends cat. Have to get home” he smiled stiffly and took a bite of his sandwich. Complying her by staying put by their table as he finished lunch but avoiding conversation. 

He had to admit that cat wasn’t entirely useless, in theory at least.

 

It wasn’t good enough for him to feel very motivated to get home to it though and he could really use a drink. So he ended up going to a bar outside of campus which looked shady enough to avoid bumping into Sara and her crew.

 

He sat alone by the bar when someone gently put a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at them, eyebrow raised slightly.

 

“Miss Smoak” he couldn’t stop his voice giving away his surprise at seeing her at a place like this and before he knew it she had sat down next to him.

 

“Fancy meeting you here _Burch_ ” she mimicked his way of using her last name “you can call me Felicity”

 

“Alright Felicity” he smiled tensely and turned his head in front as he took a sip of his beer.

“What brings you to a place like saints and sinners?”

 

She smiled and rested her arms over the bar.

 

“My boyfriend’s late. We’re meeting a few streets down and this was the closest place to sit down”

 

Yeah that made more sense to him. Felicity didn’t seem the type to venture here, in her pencil skirt and orderly ponytail. 

 

“How sloppy of him” he said monotonously and tilted his head her way.

 

“Oh no, it’s not his fault, he got stuck in traffic on the starling city bridge. He works there, I work here. We only get to see each other on the weekend so-” he rolled his eyes discreetly and attempted to tune her out, but Felicity seemed to have noticed.

 

“But you don’t care about that, right.” she flexed her fingers and let her hands fall to her knees with a smack.

 

“I’ll leave you to your own then” he relaxed internally, thankful for Felicity’s self-awareness and her awareness to the people around her. She stood up to leave and he didn’t bother turning her way either.

But then she stopped, something having caught her attention.

 

“Felicity?” 

 

“Barry?”

 

 _Barry_?

 

Leonard finally turned his head catching the two standing opposite each other looking caught in the headlights.

 

“You two know each other?” he managed and tried not to look just as surprised to see Barry there. Was Saints and sinners a cuddlier place than he had initially thought?

 

“Yeah, we’ve met” Felicity said smiling at Barry.

 

“Eeeh, yeah… First week of college. I’m kind of embarrassed, at that time I thought she was a student” Barry blushed and rubbed his neck. Something told Leonard there was more to the story. His eyes darted between them sensing the awkward tension. Who knew two nerds could create so much steam.

 

Barry seemed transfixed on him. Leonard let his eyes rest on the man and scrunched up his face trying to get him to react, to indicate that he had noticed Barry staring. Barry seemed to flinch at the notion of being caught.

 

“Professor… kind of weird seeing you drinking out here like a normal person” he smiled and Leonard’s brows bounced up in question. He didn’t even have to speak to get the other to respond.

 

“Not that you’re not, a normal person I mean, it’s just different, I’m going to stop now”

 

Thankfully for Barry’s sake Felicity decided to find her voice again, after looking on in bewilderment. Eyes flicking from Leonard to Barry.

 

“Wait, you’re in his class?”

 

Barry looked relieved for a chance to look away from Leonard who sat with his legs wide apart at his bar stool. Which seemed to have been drawing the man’s attention.

 

“Uh yeah. I know I don’t really need it to get into forensics but it was the only class my friends and I could agree on and it doesn’t hurt to get forensic engineer on your resume too right?” he had put his hands in his pockets again, his shoulders rising in a casual shrug.

 

Leonard almost laughed, ending up in a combination of an annoyed glare and an amused smirk at this information. Leave it to Barry to bother him this much about a class he didn’t even need. 

 

On another note, off course Barry Allen was getting into police work. There was a beautiful irony in that. As if he could become any more of Leonard’s opposite.

 

“Anyway, I should probably leave soon. I’m pretty sure I pissed of the wrong people and if I don’t leave I’ll probably get ambushed” amusing and not surprising. Barry said his goodbyes and left the two alone again. 

 

It was quiet for a second before Leonard snickered and shook his head.

 

“Miss Smoak, sleeping with a student” he drawled and smiled knowingly. She didn’t even look ashamed, just grinned and pushed her glasses up her nose.

 

“Hey, he’s not in any of my classes so technically, _not my student_ … “ and then she looked a little disappointed and sighted “and I haven’t slept with him. At least not yet. Still working that angle on Oliver!”

 

“Ah, So he’s the guy”

 

“Mhm, he’s cute though isn’t he?”

 

“Who, Oliver? Haven’t met him”

Leonard knew who she meant but he couldn’t help himself.

 

She rolled her eyes just as her phone gave a beep.

 

“No, Barry” she said while simultaneously pulling her phone out of her bag.

 

He didn’t get to answer though, one glance at the screen she grabbed her discarded coat and raised her hand still holding the phone and waved it. 

 

“That was Oliver, gotta go. Have a nice weekend Leonard” and with that she was off. He saw her run by a smiling Barry who still hadn’t left and they seemed to exchange a hasty farewell. Leonard watched the other man's face as it lit up in a smile. He had dimples, Leonard hadn’t noticed. 

 

* * *

 

When he got home that night he had managed to forget about the fluffy devil sharing his apartment and was shocked to find the thing sleeping on his pillow. The thing was a menace, Leonard swore it was an asshole on purpose. At one time he caught it staring defiantly at him as it scratched the couch. Leonard couldn’t really care less about the couch but he did stare at the cat with narrowed eyes for good measure.

 

Even though he continuously pushed it off the bed the cat kept climbing onto his comforter, and eventually he ended up letting it sleep in his bed. 

During the night it gradually slipped closer and he woke up the next day with a weight on his chest and a content purring filling the room. He pushed it off. 

He spent the saturday looking over his heist plans, laying out his maps and notes on the table. His new roommate had other plans and decided to lay down on top of everything. For a while Leonard tried working around it when removing it proved fruitless, but the cat kept chasing his hands. He flinched in sudden anger, managed to cool himself enough not to punch the animal and slammed his clenched fists into the table instead. The cat flinched for one second but quickly lay back down again, licking it’s paws like nothing had happened. 

Leonard gave up and found himself sitting on the floor rolling that stupid toy around for the cats enjoyment. At some point Leonard started referring to it as Mr Asshole.

 

That night it once again creeped closer during the night and as he woke up sunday he once more felt a weight on his chest. 

 

He tried to push it off himself, but still slightly asleep he just ended up placing his hand in the soft fur making the purring intensify. He groaned but accepted defeat and petted the damn thing.

When he finally did wake up he decided to make himself a proper breakfast for once and went on to make an omelette. He put the coffee on first. Then gathered the eggs out of the fridge, but when he reached for the cooking oil he was taunted with one tiny drop falling onto the saucer. With a sight he went back to the fridge to get the butter but with the door ajar he remembered he hadn't bought any. Looking at the bowl of already whisked eggs he grabbed the counter and sighed for what felt like the tenth time this morning. He had two choices, throw the eggs away and skip breakfast, or go to the store.

 

With one final sigh he put the bowl in the fridge, threw on his coat and with one last press over Mr Assholes head he left the apartment.

 

The store was pretty empty for a sunday morning. He grabbed oil and a few apples while he was at it and didn’t even bother waiting for his change as he dropped a five-dollar bill at the register, figuring the cashier could keep it for herself. They probably didn’t pay her enough anyway.

As he made his way outside he reached into his pocket for the beef jerky and took a well deserved bite out of the stolen treat. 

 

He was almost home when the sight of Barry stapling something to a pole slowed down his steady pace and once he was close enough to read the thing he stopped. It was a picture of a cat, and a number. _You had got to be kidding…_

Barry noticed him and stepped back from his work, stack of paper in one arm and stapler in the other he gaped at Leonard.

 

“Well you just seem to be everywhere Barry, are you following me?”

 

“What, no. It’s Caitlin’s cat. He ran away and we couldn’t find him on campus so we’re broadening our search” 

 

Leonard already knew, he wished he didn’t but he knew. Over the picture of Mr Asshole it said _missing: Snowball_. Off course the cat’s name was Snowball.

 

“Small world isn’t it?” he said and smiled with his lips but his eyes were as cold as ever.

 

Once again Barry looked confused and startled at Leonard’s monotone voice and Leonard just gave him a meaningful look.

 

“I have your cat Barry”

 

“Caitlin’s cat”

 

”whatever” he went past the gaping man to continue on his way but stopped when he noticed Barry hadn’t moved.

 

“You coming Barry?”

 

Barry twitched to life and fell into step with him.

 

“Come where?”

 

“To my place, get your cat”

 

“Oh”

 

The rest of the walk was quiet, until they reached the front door of his apartment building. 

 

“I’m pretty sure pets aren’t allowed at campus by the way” he said as he opened the door to let Barry pass through. 

Barry looked guilty, as if he already knew that.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone” he said following Leonard up the stairs.

 

“Well, well… Little rulebreakers aren’t we?” He said and looked amused. When he opened the door to his apartment the smell of coffee filled his nose. Right.

 

Barry looked around the place in wonder and Leonard thought about offering him a cup but thought better of it at the last second.

 

Snowball scampered out of Leonard’s bedroom, no doubt having slept on Leonard’s bed while he was gone. The cat took a walk around his legs, stroking itself against him before it went up to Barry to sniff him.

 

“Hey Snowball” the younger man said, crouching down to pet the cat. Then he looked up at Leonard as he picked a reluctant Snowball up from the ground. The cat squirmed trying to get down. Leonard didn’t think, he just walked up to them and put a hand to Snowballs head making him stop squirming.

 

“wow. He seems to like you professor, he usually doesn’t like anyone!” 

He was very close to Barry’s smiling face now, their eyes met and Leonard suddenly got very aware that the tip of their feet were barely touching. He realized that without Snowball between them he would be touching Barry’s arm and with that realization he quickly retrieved his own arm, taking a step back. 

 

“You better get going, Caitlin will want her cat back”

 

Barry erased the surprised look on his face and nodded. With a smile he excused himself and headed out into the stairway. Leonard followed him if only to close his door. Barry managed to throw him one last smile before he disappeared down the stairs, struggling to hold Snowball as he tried to push himself away from Barry. 

 

Okay so maybe Barry was cute, in a sickenly sweet kind of way. 

Not that it even mattered how cute he was.

 

 

 


	5. Academic favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.  
> Not sure which one we're talking about here...
> 
> Leonard and Barry are just a rollercoaster of emotions...

Barry Allen was starting to become a problem, Leonard almost missed him constantly criticizing him for not doing his job. Maybe that was his own fault, because as surprisingly as that was to his own mind he was doing his job now, both of them, simultaneously. Maybe that was also to blame for his short temper, he wasn’t sleeping well. Barry’s presence in his life wasn’t helping. 

 

“Great lecture today professor” he was standing at his usual spot, backpack slung over one shoulder and smiling at Leonard. It made him feel like this was all real, it wasn’t. It would never be real. 

 

He resisted the urge to pull the kids hoodie over his eyes, that would just be childish. He blamed these petty urges to the sleep deprivation but there was also something about this particular student that rubbed him the wrong way, especially since he felt himself starting to, _god forbid_ , enjoy the bickering.

 

Leonard had to start pushing him away and fast. With Barry staying behind in class and following Leonard around campus, it was just a question of time before he started piecing Leonard's activities together. After all, Barry was a smart kid.

 

“How old are you?”

the question caught him off guard and he raised his eyebrows in response.

 

“No really… I need to know”

 

“That’s a question you shouldn’t concern yourself with Barry, go bother someone your own age” he put one hand to Barry’s chest and pushed him lightly towards the door with a meaningful glare. 

 

“Just tell me when I’m close” the boy grinned and had a laugh in his voice, like he had fun. “thirtyfive?”

 

Leonard stopped and rose his eyebrows again with a smirk.

 

“I’m flattered” he drawled before he could stop himself.

 

“Older then, thirtyeight?”

Leonard kept pushing him towards the door until he stood in the entryway.

 

“Older? seriously?”

 

with one last push Barry was out in the corridor, staring at Leonard in amused bewilderment.

 

“Bye Barry” Leonard drawled and slammed the door in the younger’s face, but he could still hear him on the other side shouting at the door.

 

“seriously, you’re in your _forties_?!”

 

Leonard chose to ignore him and went back to his desk.

 

* * *

 

He was in the library, standing cautiously by a bookshelf where he had a proper view of the empty space in the center of the building. While pretending to read he scanned the premise over the edge of the book, counted the unguarded exits, mapped out the librarians movements in his head and now and then snuck a glance at the object in question, the painting. 

He had just noticed there were a structure where the ceiling met the wall, indicating there were pipes beyond it, when someone suddenly popped into his hemisphere and he looked up to meet eyes with none other than Barry Allen. 

 

“You read the divine comedy?”

 

Leonard looked down at the book in his hands and shut it promptly.

 

“Thought I should, turns out- not my cup of tea” he put it back where he had found it and picked up his portfolio from the ground. 

 

“All yours if you need it”

 

He made to leave when Barry suddenly grabbed his arm in order to stop him.

 

“Wait, I didn’t really come over here for Dante’s inferno… I just saw you standing here and -”

 

“Don’t embarrass yourself Barry” he had to start pushing him away, he was starting to get into Leonard’s way “we’re not friends” 

 

Somehow he felt uneasy as Barry’s eyes suddenly filled with hurt but it was inevitable, after all it wasn’t a lie, they weren’t friends. He had to be harsh in order for Barry to leave him alone, so he ignored the sudden urge to apologize.

 

“Don’t you have a test to study for?” he said instead and turned firmly on his heel and walked away, not even looking back.

 

* * *

 

Barry was often looking his way, even though he wasn’t bothering him to his face anymore Leonard still felt as if he couldn’t go anywhere without the younger knowing. Which made it very difficult not to draw any suspicion to himself when he was out plotting to steal art. The plan to push Barry away had backfired, honestly he didn’t even get why Barry had gotten so attached in the first place? Whatever Barry had thought of him, if given a few more days he would get over it and Leonard should be able to get back to normal. 

 

In the meantime he was starting to get a routine, it was eleven on a wednesday and he was standing in line for his usual cup of coffee when he once more felt eyes burn into his skull.

Cisco Ramon was talking animatedly to his friend by a nearby table but Barry seemed to preoccupied with staring at Leonard to listen. Leonard listened though, trying to look in front of him as if not to seem like he knew he was watched. 

 

“The new barista is so smoking hot, she has this kind of glide in her step you know, like she knows it. That’s hot. hey! are you even listening?” 

 

As he snuck them a glance he noticed to his relief that Ramon had noticed Barry’s distraction and made him focus back on his friend. Thankfully.

 

“What?”

 

“I said the new barista is really hot, and she was totally flirting with me!”

 

“She flirts with everyone, even girl’s” Barry said in disbelief and Ramon scoffed.

 

Something about it made Leonard uneasy with a sense of deja vu. He knew that trick, flirting usually gave better tips at a place like this, which meant the barista was smart and well educated in the art of deceit. Something he would’ve taught-

 

“ _Lisa_ ” he muttered under his breath and didn’t know if he should be proud or angry.

 

“May I take your order?” she said casually, her eyes gleaming with mischief at the sight of him. he didn’t bother greeting her, just grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the counter.

 

“what are you doing here?”

 

“You were ignoring me, you never call and I worry.” he was glaring daggers at her, refusing to let her arm go.

 

“ _There’s a reason for that_ ” he whispered sternly and she just smiled back at him “ _do you realize what might happen if they figure out you’re my sister? they might figure out my real name_ ”

 

She just looked down at her arm and then up to his face again with a meaningful smile.

 

“No one will know if you don’t pull stunts like this bro” she grinned and he reluctantly let her go.

 

“This is very irresponsible of you” he gritted and looked around the café. No one seemed to have noticed them, except for Barry - who was looking at them suspiciously with his eyebrows knitted together. Oh, this was not good.

 

With one last warning glance and an order for her to lay low he left the café without his usual cup of java and rushed back to his office. He had to think this one through.

 

* * *

 

Just once these past months he wished something would go as he expected it to go. He thought pushing Barry away was a good idea but as he soon would come to realize it had pushed him to be more alert to Leonard, and by that had made him more suspicious.

 

Leonard was just about to round a corner when he overheard Barry talking to Caitlin Snow on the other side, causing him to halt and hide by the crossroad.  

 

“I’m telling you he’s up to something” 

 

“I thought you liked him”

 

“I don’t, or I do. I don’t know. I know he’s a good teacher which is why his behaviour is so strange, he’s irradical and… One moment he’s cold the other he’s…” Barry trailed off, it went quiet. Leonard wished he could see them but didn’t dare risk being caught by looking.

 

“This sounds more like it’s between the two of you Barry”

 

“No. No. Caitlin, no. I know what you’re thinking but he’s not… This isn’t about that”

 

“Barry…”

 

“He’s been sneaking around campus… His apartment looks like no one lives there and may I remind you how he initially acted nothing like a teacher and _he has maps of the place for crying out loud_!”

 

How did Barry know that? Had he looked through his stuff, and how? _When_?

It was probably time to make himself known. So that the boy didn’t reveal too much to miss Snow. So far she didn’t seem to buy into Barry’s suspicions and he would like to keep it that way.

 

He stepped out with confidence, walking past them as if he hadn’t heard their conversation. He just nodded at them as they visibly silenced and tried to act casual. Someone should tell them killing a conversation was a dead giveaway. 

 

“Class starts in five” he said, feeling the two stir to life behind him.

 

Pushing Barry away hadn’t worked. Maybe it was time for plan C. Get on Barry’s good side.

 

As class ended he found himself asking Barry to stick around. Leonard got one overprotective glare from Ramon which was not as intimidating as the boy thought it was but Barry complied and asked his friend to wait for him outside.

 

“What do you want Burch?” his tone was surprisingly harsh. Leonard gave a short laugh and rested his lower body against the desk behind him.

 

“Is that how you talk to someone about to grade your paper?”

 

Barry just stared at him.

 

“If you don’t give me a fair trial I’ll-”

 

“Yes, yes, you’ll tell on me. I remember” his lip quirked up in a half smile and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning slightly backwards.

 

“however, that’s not why I asked you to stay behind” he said when Barry opened his mouth as if he was about to scold him again. Leonard had to admit he’d missed this. Would he be ready to let it go? 

 

_He had to be._

 

“I suppose I should start by apologizing, I’ve been under a lot of stress and I haven’t been very nice” Barry perked up slightly which was good. He was buying it. 

 

“and I feel a little weird asking you this but since you seem to be everywhere in this town I suppose you know it very well”

 

“Uhm yeah, I grew up here”

 

“Right. I just moved here and I need to find a good restaurant” he started, figuring it would cover up his living arrangements. 

 

“You have a date or something?” the younger’s eyebrows quirked upwards and he too crossed his arms over his chest. Leonard released a soft laugh, unhooked his own arms and placed them as support on the desk’s surface instead. 

 

“Dinner with an old friend. I wouldn’t exactly ask my students for dating advice” he said and glanced up at the still arms-crossed frame of Barry Allen.

 

“Good” Barry smiled, finally, seeming to warm up to him again. 

 

“Cause I keep my romantic rendezvous spots secret. If you want to find them you’ll have to buy me dinner first” 

 

Was he _flirting_? 

 

“Alright Barry, a family friendly restaurant then, if you please?”

 

Barry smiled cheekily and let his arms fall to his sides again. Then he leaned forward, and leaned over Leonard who had to physically lean his weight to the left for Barry not to be on top of him. The younger grabbed a piece of paper from Leonard’s desk and quickly scribbled something down and handed it over to Leonard together with the pencil. 

 

“There you go, nice and family friendly” then he made to leave. Leonard just couldn’t let him get the last word.

 

“Don’t forget to study for your test Barry, this gives you no academic favours” he said holding up Barry’s note.

 

Barry glanced back with a grin.

 

“What makes you think I need it?” 

 


	6. What isn't real can not hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is getting more and more pulled into his new fake life.

Once used to seeing Lisa’s face everyday he fell back into old patterns. Standing in line for his usual eleven o’clock coffee he felt a hand on his shoulder and a tall figure snaked his way in front of him.

 

“You mind if I cut? I have class and the teacher is a pain if you’re late” 

 

Leonard just gave him a tired look and almost smiled but didn’t.

 

“Ready for the test professor?”

 

Now Leonard’s forehead crinkled and he looked at Barry with question.

 

“You’re asking me?”

 

Barry smiled confidently as he stepped backwards as the line moved.

 

“I’m confident I’ll ace it sir” then he turned to order his coffee, as he waited for it he turned back to Leonard beaming. “Get ready to give me that impossible A”

 

Leonard scoffed and rested one hand at his side.

 

“If you get an A I’ll owe you a coffee”

 

“Let’s say a drink. I prefer my beverages cold” the youngers eyebrows bounced as he took his order without breaking eye contact with Leonard and Leonard in turn just rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’ll hold you to it” Barry said as he left Leonard to make his own order. 

 

Lisa was staring at him, lips pressed together in a thin line and eyebrows raised.

 

“but professor… Flirting with your students are we?” she grinned and pulled a papercup of the stack.

 

“I’m only trying to get close to him”

 

“I can see that”

 

He gave her an unamused glare to mirror her enjoyment.

 

“Because he was getting suspicious of me. It means nothing”

 

She poured him his usual cup and handed it over, not bothering to charge him for it.

 

“Whatever you say professor” she slid the cup over the counter and winked at him. 

 

* * *

 

Maybe Barry had a point, maybe his apartment was suspiciously empty. In his defence he hadn’t planned on having any visitors. 

 

But since they seemed to drop by unannounced in this area he ended up scavenging through some discarded furniture in an abandoned storehouse. He found a smaller bureau he could place opposite his table and put a cloth he’d stolen from the teacher’s lounge atop it, together with some tacky vase he found in a dumpster. 

For a tv table he brought in a couple of wooden crates, turned them on their sides and put some catalouges inside facing the sofa.

He almost brought in flowers for the shitty vase but caught himself in the stairway up and threw them in the trash. There had to be a limit.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your tests are at the front of the desk in respective folders. Don’t try to change them, I know exactly who got what grade and it comes as no surprize that hardly any of you succeeded in getting an A”

 

There were loud groanings coming from several directions and he bit back a smile, but he could bet his amusement showed.

 

“Actually only two of you did. However, many off you were close and I have no doubt you’ll do better next time” he said sounding both threatening and encouraging at the same time.

 

“You’re dismissed” 

 

Most were silent as they retrieved their folders except for Hartley Rathaway who exclaimed soundly that he off course had managed to get that A, prodigy as he was. He almost didn’t deserve it but he was good. He could use a good scare though and Leonard would provide it himself if it wasn’t for the fact Leonard almost liked the kid, surprising as that was. He was scheming, Leonard appreciated that, even though he wasn’t so fond of the rest of him.

 

Another person who wasn’t too fond of Rathaway was Ramon, staring daggers into the smug man’s neck and mouthing obscenities at the unknowing classmate. Next to him was Barry smiling brightly at his own test. For all that confidence he sure looked surprised about succeeding getting the A.

 

Ramon however wasn’t silent about his grade next to his friend. 

 

“How can I score lower than Rathaway?!”

 

Barry was about to say something but not finding the words threw Leonard a hopeful, pleading glance as he stood with his mouth stuck open.

 

“Because you don’t test well Ramon” Leonard drawled and the boy flinched.

 

“You’re an excellent worker but words do not become you” then there was a pause before Ramon's face changed slowly into wonder.

 

“Was that a compliment?” 

 

He didn’t bother waiting for a response as he slapped Barry’s chest with the backside of his hand.

 

“Captain cold just gave me a compliment!” and then he was rushing out shouting “I’m gonna tell everyone!”

 

Leonard’s lip twitched in an almost smile as Barry made his way over to where he was standing, eyes still on the retreating figure of his friend.

 

“If you keep that up it’s just a question of time before they figure out your monotonously modulated voice is fake as well”

 

“As well?"

 

“As well as your devil may care attitude”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes.

 

“My voice isn’t modulated, this is how I speak Barry”

 

“ _And every night I gargle glass to make sure my voice gets that sexy roughness_!” Barry responded, trying to mimic Leonards monotone voice too. 

 

“You think it’s sexy?” Leonard lifted one eyebrow casually.

 

“ _What?! No!_ No, it was something one of the librarians said…” he watched Barry blush fiercely and rub his neck in that way he always did. 

 

“Alright. Sure.” he realized they were alone again. He supposed he had to admit this game they played had turned into flirting which was dangerous territory. But as long as Barry thought he liked Leonard he wouldn’t be snooping in Leonard’s affairs, so that’s why he had reason to flirt back. It wasn’t as if he meant any of it. It was simply amusing.

Was that a little insensitive towards Barry? Maybe, but he would never find out Leonard wasn’t being sincere, at least not until Leonard was already far gone. So what was the harm?

 

 

“You should probably get going, before your friends start to wonder what we’re up to” he said with a meaningful look and gestured with his head for Barry to leave. Barry, still blushing smiled and nodded.

 

“They’d never think that though” he said and shrugged “I’m not the type” 

 

Leonard knew he shouldn’t but it was too funny imagining the look on Ramon and Snow’s faces to resist. Which was why he went up to Barry, unbuttoning the two top buttons of the younger’s shirt and dragged his hand through his hair until it looked dishevelled enough. 

 

“Bite your lip” he demanded roughly and to his surprise Barry complied without hesitation, eyes big and questioning.

 

“Now they’ll believe it” he said grinning and Barry gaped.

 

 

“You want them to think-” he shrieked and Leonard's grin grew.

 

“It’s a joke Barry” he stated calmly and Barry just kept gaping at him.

 

“You’re so childish!” Barry said and looked incredulous. Leonard just shrugged.

 

“Teachers need to have their fun as well you know” then he unceremoniously pushed Barry outside and closed the door. 

 

* * *

 

There was a possibility he should question Barry on his choice of crushes, because the boy obviously had a crush on the man he thought Leonard was. Not that he wasn’t slightly flattered but he was a lot older than the boy. He should really go after someone his own age. 

However Leonard kept being in a good mood that day, even accepting Kendra’s invitation to go on an After work get together with some other teachers. 

 

Part of him did it to protect his cover, another much more veiled part of him did it because he was starting to enjoy this lie. Pretending to be a professor was rather fun and having all these people thinking he was one of them, it was thrilling.

 

Once again they were supposed to meet at a college pub and when he arrived he found Sara sitting by the bar waiting. He waltzed up to her and leaned against the bar with a quite insincere smile.

 

“Miss Lance!”

 

“Oh it’s you”

His eyebrows quipped at her hostile response, smile growing steadily. So the act was up?

 

“What’s with the change?”

 

She rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

 

“Oh please, it’s just the two of us and I’m not dumb. You’re not the social type, you just don’t care and I’m not about to waste my energy on you Burch. ”

 

He nodded and faced the front of the bar, signalling for the bartender to give him a beer, he was handed a shot of tequila instead. After making a face at the thing his face shifted into indifference as he shrugged and downed it. That’s what happens when you try to order without actual words.

 

“So this is the real Sara Lance then” he said as he put the glass back down.

 

“I’m trying to build something here Burch” she snapped and stared him down. “You don’t want to mess with me”

 

They hadn’t really talked about Leonard’s suspicion of her but still, they both knew they were both hiding things. Recognizing your own was easy. It came from lots of experience, they were a little bit the same, people with baggage. At least Leonard knew what he was, he didn’t try to deny or hide it.

 

“Suit yourself Lance” they didn’t have time to continue as Kendra soon arrived to join them. Easing the frosty air slightly, she looked hesitant though, as if she was unsure how to read the atmosphere.

 

“Sooo?” she asked, sitting down next to Sara. While she did so she placed a hand on the other woman’s left shoulder and let it slide over to the right one as she passed. She left it there when seated. Leonard pretended not to notice but felt a little bit like a third wheel. 

 

“How did your test go Leonard?” 

 

He scoffed and shrugged.

 

“As predicted they’re all terrible” he remarked snidely and smirked. The women exchanged a glance and Sara, now suddenly friendlier looked away from Kendra to smile cheekily at Leonard.

 

“ _All_ of them _?”_ she asked and raised her eyebrows knowingly.

 

“What she means is, rumour is you have a favourite” Kendra clarified, giving Sara a look of warning.

 

He could almost feel his blood freeze and he instinctively straightened up to radiate confidence.

 

“You do know it’s forbidden to fraternize with students? You could get fired” Sara said in a sing song voice, as if she found the thing much more amusing than she should. 

Leonard could feel his jaw tense and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

 

“I have no interest in any of my students” he snarled and still standing he towered over the other two. His good mood now out the window.

 

“Relax Leonard. We talk about our students all the time!” Sara grinned “you have to talk it out or you’ll explode”

 

He relaxed slightly but still felt extremely uneasy.

 

“I’m not interested” he said and turned around to watch the small dancefloor “it’s not my fault the kid thinks he’s in love”

 

He scoffed and leaned backward on his elbows. It went terribly quiet after that. Leonard didn’t mind as long as the conversation didn’t fall back on Barry Allen. 

 

Sara seemed to mind though as she turned to Kendra instead and asked her to dance. Leonard stayed behind watching them. They looked good together, very aware of each other’s bodies. He supposed it was a good thing Kendra and her guy was polyamorous or he’d have something to worry about. 

 

It wasn’t long before they drew unwanted attention, a man suddenly tried to sneak himself up on the two women. Leonard hated men like him, if he wasn’t supposed to hold a low profile he might have punched him for sport.

Sara seemed to tell him off and dragged Kendra further away from the man. He did not seem to get the memo as he crept after. When it had gone on for long enough he decided to interfere but didn't get further than one step before Sara had already pinned the guys arm behind his back and smashed a bottle over his head. Now that was something else. A whole new side of miss Lance.

 

Leonard was probably grinning when they made their way up to him in a rush. Grabbing discarded coats and clutches.

 

“Okay we have to leave” Sara said ignoring the amused look on Leonard’s face. The assaulted man seemed to have collected himself slightly and was receiving help from his equally large friends who were all looking their way. 

 

They were all in agreement, leaving seemed good. On the way out they ran into professor Hunter who insisted on stopping them despite them insisting on not to.

 

“Hey whoa I just got here, why are you leaving?” 

 

Sara looked at Kendra who replied with big eyes to Sara’s silent question. 

 

“I invited him” she said and smiled apologetically.

Rip Hunter was another history professor, while Kendra specialised in extra curriculum courses like ancient egypt and art history, Hunter was more of a general history buff, and unfortunately just as boring as one might predict. He also happened to be head of the institute's history department making him Kendra's boss. So even though she was kind she might not have had a choice in inviting him along once he got news of the After work. 

 

At least not for her, being unable to decline him to his face. Leonard would've but then again he was not known to be nice.

 

 

“Yeah” mr Hunter said, placing his hands at his sides “so why leave before I even come here?” 

 

Leonard just pointed at the angry men persuading them through the crowd. 

 

“How did you even-” Hunter began but didn’t get to finish as he was dragged out of there with the rest of them. From another corner a few guards seemed to have gotten whiff of the situation. Yeah, Leonard had to leave now. 

 

Outside, a safe distance away Rip Hunter demanded an explanation as to what was happening. Kendra and Sara shared a look and then turned to Leonard for support. It suddenly dawned on Leonard what kind of past Sara might be hiding, and that she might sincerely be trying to move on from it. Normally he might take enjoyment out of holding that information against her, but now he somehow understood her. It wasn’t easy cleaning a slate, Leonard if anyone should know that. So he did what he did best, he lied, but for someone else this time.

 

“No idea.” Rip wrinkled his face in doubt but Leonard gave him his best indifferent look and shrugged “some guys just picking a fight, I think I just have one of those faces”

 

Rip nodded slowly, still questioning and unsure but buying it. He sighed dramatically and flapped his ridiculous overcoat behind him. 

 

“Okay, we’ll take a raincheck then” he looked a little disappointed, which Leonard could understand since he didn't usually get invited to these things. Probably never if it hadn’t been for people like miss Saunders who actually cared about people.

 

They were quiet until he had left them, then Sara turned to him. She didn’t smile, which honestly he prefered to the fake optimistic Sara Lance, but she looked thankful.

 

“Thank you Leonard” it was Kendra who spoke, Sara just kept looking at him, and he looked back.

 

“I’ll go get us a cab” the other one continued and left.

 

Then it was just him and Sara. 

 

“You won’t tell anyone?”

 

He pretended to think about it and shrugged.

 

“Nah, I’ll pass” 

 

She punched his arm in response and sat down on the sidewalk burying her head in her knees.

 

“I should’ve kept it together…” she seemed, maybe not ashamed but regretful so he sat down next to her and patted her shoulder casually.

 

“Well if it’s any consolation I feel much closer to you now” he said it like he was mentioning the weather, like it was no big deal sharing this information.

It made her laugh.

 

And just like that he ended up making his first workfriend. Fake as it was, it was rather nice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But Swanish, are you really going to add even more minor characters to this fic?"
> 
> Why, yes. Yes I am...


	7. A couple shares their first date another share their last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your enemies closer....
> 
> Leonard makes good on his promise to take Barry on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case, even though it's just a minor part in the first part of the chapter.  
> tw:blood

The doorbell was ringing again, as strange of a sound that it was he was starting to get used to it. Almost referred to it as  _ his _ doorbell nowadays instead of the doorbell of the place he currently happened to resign in.

 

Looking through the peep-hole he suspected a salesperson or perhaps Mrs Garden asking if he wanted dinner. He wasn't prepared to see the distorted image of the broken face of Barry Allen. Swinging the door open he must have looked both alarmed and pissed off because Barry was quick to raise his hand in an act of surrender.

 

“Hi, sorry I-” his face was bruised, nose bleeding down over his mouth in a heavy flow.

 

“I got mugged and I don't know anyone else in this neighbourhood” he said, the sounds muffled by a stuffed nose. He blinked in the sharp light of the hallway and Leonard not really knowing what to do with the situation stepped aside to let the boy walk in.

 

“How did you manage getting mugged in a place like this?” 

 

Barry had tilted his head up as to try and lessen the bleeding and had trouble answering but tried his best anyway.

 

“I saw this guy getting mugged in an alley and tried to stop it”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes as he grabbed paper towels and went up to his guest. Barry had turned his head down to look at him but Leonard just forcefully tilted his head back up again so that he could stuff paper into his nostrils. Maybe a little too roughly he realized as Barry flinched, he was used to Mick Rory after all.

 

“And then you got mugged in his place, well done” Leonard spat sarcastically, he swore this guy was gonna get himself killed one day. Trying to be a hero, foolish, yet so predictable. Off course Barry would try to stop a mugging. He’d probably fight Leonard here and now if he had known about Leonard’s plans. 

 

He pushed Barry down on the couch and left quickly to find something to clean up the blood. When he returned from the kitchen Barry was looking through the catalouges he’d stored under the makeshift table.

 

He put the bowl of lukewarm water on it and sat down in front of the younger.

 

“I’m just gonna clean up the blood now but I’m making a salt solution for sterilization” he said as he dipped the towel he’d brought and attempted to clean Barry’s face but the other leaned back with a questioning look.

 

“Salt solution?”

 

“I don’t have a medical kit” 

 

“How can you not have a medical kit?” Barry questioned and Leonard  unceremoniously pushed the towel in his face, receiving a uncomfortable groan from Barry. 

 

“Because I wasn’t expecting you dropping by to bleed on my couch” he said as he dipped the now dirty towel in the water to rinse it. Barry looked like he was about to apologize so Leonard quickly put the towel back to his face to prevent it, he didn’t need apologies. The towel was a little too wet and coppery water droplets started running down his hands and down Barry’s neck. He quickly put his hand to Barry’s collarbone to stop it from continuing down. Barry was watching him intently.

 

“So you just make your own medical kits at home huh?” he asked, partly muffled behind the towel.

 

Leonard shook his head and dropped the cloth in the bowl before picking it up.

 

“I didn’t grow up fancy, okay” then he left to get the saltwater from the stove, mixing it up with some cold water so it wouldn’t burn Barry’s skin.

 

On returning Barry was taking in the entirety of the room. Smiling at Leonard when he walked back. Wincing as the action reopened a cut on his lip.

 

“This is going to sting” Leonard said as he placed a firm hand under Barry’s chin and started dabbing the open wounds. Barry wheezed but took it well for a middle class college kid who probably didn’t get in many fights if he could help it. But then again maybe he did, being the knight in shining armour and all.

 

He finished cleaning Barry’s wounds best he could with the means he had, and when finished just flopped the towel back into the water and leaned back.

 

“Do you live close by?” 

 

Barry shook his head.

 

“Not really, but I think I’ll manage”

 

Leonard was going to regret this.

 

“You can sleep on the couch… Just don’t get blood on it” he stood up again in order to go get a blanket of some sort and Barry lit up with another painful smile.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“Nah, it’s nothing” he was already regretting it. He only had one blanket but he did have a bedspread. After some consideration he decided to lend Barry the blanket and just use the bedspread himself. 

 

Upon returning Barry had already propped up a couch pillow and rested against it so Leonard just threw the blanket over him, hiding him from view. A blinking Barry peaked his head up and then relaxed.

 

“Do you need ice?” Leonard asked, not looking at Barry as he picked up paper and bowls of water and whatever else had gotten blood on it.

 

“If it’s not a bother” 

 

Leonard almost responded that he himself was a bother,  _ almost _ .

 

When he came back with the bag of ice Barry was half asleep already. Leonard tried to just put down the ice and leave but then Barry decided to speak up.

 

“Leonard?”

 

_ Did he just call him Leonard? _

 

“Did you redecorate?” Barry asked sleepily, not even opening his eyes. Leonard stood still in the dark room wondering how to answer that.

 

“Yeah. I’m still moving in and setting the place up” he said and when he didn’t get an answer he tried to leave for his room but as soon as he took a step Barry opened his mouth again.

 

“The walls are empty, you should put up some paintings”

 

Leonard’s smile grew wickedly, unseen in the dark room.

 

“Yeah? I’ll see what I can get my hands on”

 

* * *

 

The sun shone in through the blinders, colouring the room in yellow, bright stripes. Len blinked and groaned, unpleased at waking up so early and especially to the sound of spring birds chirping outside. They’d make pretty targets if Leonard wasn’t supposed to be living the life of a college professor, who didn’t shoot practise targets, for neither fun or purpose.

 

He wrapped the blanket tighter around him, deciding to spite the morning by ignoring it when he was suddenly hit by the realisation that this was not his blanket. It was his bedspread.

 

And then the rest hit him, all at once. Allen was sleeping on his couch. 

 

Would he still be there when Leonard walked out of his bedroom or would he have left? No longer half unconscious and well rested he’d make the decision to walk home. A cautious person would, but Barry was trusting. He might stick around to thank Leonard for his hospitality. Oh, the horror, if it was anything Leonard hated more than helping it was being thanked for helping.

 

He decided to grab the bull by the horns and just get it over with.

 

Stepping out into the main room was like walking through a hot, pleasant veil. A wall of scents hit him as he walked in and he realised verbal gratitude apparently wasn’t Barry’s style. He had made breakfast instead.

 

The culprit was standing in the hallway, seemingly lost in thought. Leonard tiredly rubbed his eyes as he stretched.

 

“Mornin’” he muttered, voice hoarse and barely awake. Barry didn’t answer, just turned around with a concerned, frightened look on his face and worse, he looked disappointed. In one of his hands he was holding the glock Leonard kept stashed in the drawer by the door. 

 

“Why do you have a gun?” he asked, looking Leonard dead in the eye, so fragile and yet still managed to look demanding. 

 

“It’s my right isn't it? Its constitutional” Leonard’s stare hardened and he promptly marched up and grabbed the gun from a startled Barry.

 

“Just because you’re allowed doesn’t mean you should have one” 

 

“It’s none of your business Barry” he gritted and stomped back through the apartment and placed the gun on the table instead. It slammed down forcefully on the polished surface with a loud smack.

 

“But why do you need it?” 

 

Barry looked small for his tall physique, and sad, worried, a lot of emotions Leonard wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of.

His tension melted of his shoulders and he sighted. 

 

“I told you, I grew up in a rough neighbourhood”

 

Barry didn’t seem pleased with this answer and he fidgeted silently on the spot until it drove Leonard crazy.

 

“Stop moving” he gritted and Barry’s jaw clenched and unclenched while he struggled with something, finally he seemed to decide on whatever it was he had on his mind.

 

“Why does your driver’s license say Leonard Snart?” he asked and Leonard froze on the spot, then chock became anger and anger became worry.

 

“You looked through my stuff?”

 

“You were acting so suspicious, I needed to know, I-” Barry stopped himself, couldn't even look at Leonard.  

 

Apparently he hadn’t been as successful as he thought in winning Barry’s trust. He needed to think fast. Silently he wondered how far he could stretch this web of lies before it started to break.

 

“I moved here to get away from something, from  _ someone”  _ he orchestrated it without a hitch. To be honest, he did most of his best lying when he had to improvise. Barry perked up, finally meeting Leonard’s eyes.

 

“That’s why I have so few things here, I left it all behind when I moved. Started all over again, new name, new town. So he won’t find me”

 

“ _ He _ ?” 

 

He seemed to have caught Barry’s interest, which Leonard had suspected he might. If Barry was preoccupied with the notion that his crush might be into him, that might lessen his suspicion just because he liked him. 

Leonard might be going to hell for using his affection like this….

 

“Now can we get back to how you looked through my belongings?” 

 

“why does that make you smile?” Barry asked instead of answering.

 

It caught Leonard off guard, the other’s reaction to the accusation was unexpected, the suspicion was apparently still there in his voice and Leonard noticed that he was right. A smirk was firmly in place on his own features, too amused with the thought that there really was a bit of a rulebreaker in Barry. Leonard couldn’t help it, it was the kind of thing he liked in a person, even if Barry did it for good reasons.

 

“I think you should leave, Barry” he said, trying to mask his enjoyment behind a scowl, which was probably a more normal reaction. The other looked hurt and rejected, honestly, it was his own fault for spying. 

 

“But Leonard, I-” 

 

“It’s  _ professor _ to you”

 

Leonard didn’t wait for an explanation, just pushed Barry’s jacket into his arms and pushed him out through the door.

Only when he had slammed the door in Barry’s face did it hit him. Barry knew his name now, why wasn’t that the first thing that hit him? He had gotten too used to this life he almost forgot where he came from. That was very dangerous.

 

He ripped the door open again, maybe to bribe or threaten Barry into silence, but he was already gone.

 

...Fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn’t deliberately avoiding Barry. The thing was, he knew he  _ needed _ to talk to him, he just didn’t want to.

And if people kept piling work on his desk, well, that was hardly his fault was it?

 

He was going through references and papers (filing them under “garbage- redo” and “this doesn’t disappoint me as much”, figuring he had to clean up the constructive criticism when he actually gave it to the student) when he came across a news clipping someone had placed in his pile.

 

_ Starling City Bank, robbers leave no trace _ . Attached was a report suspecting the Snart family being responsible. 

 

He showed it in the trash and took an armful of the workload under his arm and decided now was the time for Allen to be roughened up a bit.

 

He found him sitting alone outside the main building, as if he had been waiting. His face swollen but otherwise just fine. The moment he saw Leonard he started reading from a sheet of paper.

 

“The city express has its eyes on Leonard Snart, here seen next to his father, the infamous robber Lewis Snart. Will this young delinquent prodigy follow in his father’s footsteps?” 

Leonard ripped it from him and crumbled it before his eyes.

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

“The internet” he answered with no sense of shame.

“Is it true?”

 

“That my father is in jail and I have a shaky past? I told you, I come from a different background…”

 

Barry’s forehead wrinkled and he seemed to ponder this.

 

“I just needed to know… Before I-”

 

“How did you get that police report?” Leonard quickly interrupted him, starting to pull at the collar of his  shirt as if he just now got reminded of how uncomfortable he was wearing button ups. This wasn’t him. The man in the news clipping wearing the black t-shirt and the combat boots,  _ that _ was him.

 

“I have contacts. Now I have a question, I-”

 

“Have you told your friends?”

 

At this Barry looked annoyed at being interrupted a second time.

 

“No. And stop interrupting me  _ Snart _ ”

 

Leonard growled and tried to relax his jaw. If he wanted this to stay between them, preferably without killing anyone, he had to play his cards right.

 

“So what do you want for keeping quiet? Money?”

 

Barry looked offended and Leonard rolled his eyes. Off course Barry Allen was too pure for bribery.

 

“Well, if I can’t call you Snart then I suppose I’ll have to call you Leonard” he smiled triumphantly and Leonard honestly didn’t know how to react.

 

“Never in class” he finally admitted to and Barry shone up.

 

“Deal!” Barry said, reaching out for a handshake. Leonard just looked at it but after some persistent waiting on Barry’s side he shuffled his pile of paper onto his hip and took the damned hand.

 

“Why aren’t you telling anyone?” he asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him. Barry just shrugged.

 

“I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt” then he squeezed his hand and pulled him in closer “but first sign of trouble and I’ll turn you in”.

 

Leonard felt a mix of unease and relief, for one Barry still seemed to believe his act to be true but then again he still knew Leonards true identity and one misstep on Leonard’s part and Barry would turn to authorities. 

 

“It still makes no sense why you’d do that. Especially now that you know who I am…” 

 

“It’s because I see good in you Leonard, and I need you to stick around for a while, because you still owe me a drink”

 

Right. He’d forgotten about that.

 

* * *

 

It felt strange doing something so normal as going out for drinks with a boy. Leonard couldn’t remember the last time he went on anything even remotely close to a date. Now, he called it remotely close and date-ish because calling it a date was just too problematic. 

 

Barry insisted on walking Leonard home afterwards which was even more problematic because he was not stepping a foot inside Leonard’s place tonight. He had done what was promised and bought Barry a drink so his penance was paid. And after telling some lie about trying to start fresh and distance himself from his illegal past he’d mostly let Barry talk, about what got him into forensics, his family, his pseudo dad situation with way too many father figures. 

In a way Leonard wondered if by some freudian method that was what drew Barry to an older man like Leonard. Although Leonard wasn’t exactly  _ that  _ old, and thinking about it made Leonard uncomfortable, so he quickly dropped that thought.

 

“So, this is close enough. You should probably head home” he said, stopping a few blocks away from his street.

 

Barry halted, looked a bit sad but nodded in compliance.

 

“Sure, thanks for the drink, ehm… Could I-?” he leaned in somewhat making Leonard startle back, his heartbeat drumming in his chest at the very suggestion.

 

“No, better not” he said and tried not to think about how his organs wanted to react to the notion.

 

“Right… Sure” Barry smiled and held out a hand instead, which Leonard shook. 

 

“I had a nice time…” they let go of each other, but strangely enough he could still feel a small prickling against his skin where Barry had held his hand.

 

“Me too.” Leonard said in earnest and took a step back to further distance himself.

“ See you monday Barry” 

 

He started walking away, willing himself not to look back. 

 

Now free of Leonard's control his heart released the pent up rhythm it had previously been denied and hammered itself into a frenzy. He couldn’t help it any longer, flirting was one thing, but the idea that Barry had wanted -  _ and Leonard had wanted him to! _

It was too much.

 

Rounding the corner the first thing he saw was blinking lights and he instinctively wanted to hide. Then he realized it was an ambulance and that it was parked right outside his building.

 

Jogging up he noticed several medics trying to calm the elderly woman trying to reach after the stretcher being hauled into the vehicle.

 

Mrs Garden’s terrified face trying to somehow make sense of the situation was the second thing he managed to process properly.

 

“Leonard!” she shrieked when she spotted him “oh Leonard! It’s Jonathan. He’s dead!” 

 

He made his way through the group of staff and placed a hand at the closest medics shoulder.

 

“I’m her neighbour. Let me take her inside”

The medic nodded as Leonard took her place next to the elderly lady and with his arm around Mrs Garden’s waist he gently led her up the stairs again. They didn’t speak, instead walking in the mixture of silence and Mrs Garden’s erratic wailing. He put her down in an armchair and placed a crochet blanket over her bony figure before making his way into the small kitchen, maneuvering himself between cats trying to greet or attack him in varying states. He realized he’d never been here before but apart from the cluster of memorabilia and knick-knacks that Leonard didn't possess the place was identical to his own.

It was easy finding what he needed to make a cup of tea.

 

He hurried his work and made his way back, sitting down on the armrest on her chair he handed her the cup and put a hand on her shoulder. She rested her grey head against him and patted his knee softly.

 

“Thank you Leonard”

 

“Don’t mention it Mrs Garden…”

 

“You can call me Elsie dear”

 

Then she started sobbing again and Leonard quickly patted her head for some kind of comfort.

It was a strange thing, something Leonard had never experienced before but he wondered if this was what most families did when tragedy struck.

Just sat together in a crowded living room and had tea.

How tragedy was dealt when you weren’t the son of Lewis Snart.

 

How different life was for the people on the right side of the law...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, have had tons of schoolwork but now I'm back!  
> And thanks for all the nice comments!!


	8. Everyone hides something Barry Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! This couple of months have been packed with weddings and work and I haven't had enough time to write.  
> Hopefully you will accept this gift of peace. Enjoy!

Leonard spent most of his weekend with Elsie. It started with a dinner after which he ended up sleeping on her couch, then lunch the next day. After a while he realized Mrs Garden couldn’t possibly tend to all her cats when she could hardly even take care of herself. He realized midway through cleaning his fourth litter box that this wasn’t something that was required of him but something he wanted to do for her nonetheless. He wasn’t doing this for the plan, not even for himself. He was doing it for her. 

Mrs Garden had been nothing but kind to him and he wanted to help her. Damn. Barry must’ve been rubbing off on him.

 

“I’ll just take out the trash Elsie. Do you need anything?”

 

She smiled from under her knitted blanket doing nothing to conceal the sorrow in her grey bespectacled eyes.

 

“no thank you dear, you’ve done enough. Go out and have fun.” she sat up and shuddered as the blanket fell to her waist.

 

“you shouldn’t be cooped up here with a sad old lady”

 

Leonard picked up the tied up bags by the door and shook his head.

 

“I really don’t mind it Elsie” he then shuffled down the stairs and down to the garbage  dispenser out by the street.

He was just finishing throwing down the last bag when a hunched over figure leaning against a motorcycle caught his attention.

The street was utterly silent part from the slamming from the dispenser’s lid as Leonard let it drop.

 

In one swift move he was over by the figure’s side and pushing him towards the nearest alley. All the while throwing careful glances over his shoulder.

 

“that my motorcycle?” he asked, lifting one brow when he was sure they weren’t seen from the street.

 

“you weren’t using it” the man said shrugging. Grin growing on his face.

 

“doesn’t mean you can. Mick, you shouldn’t be here…”

 

Mick grasped Leonard's hands still holding on to his jacket and pushed them off.

 

“you were taking too long and I needed to know you were okay and that things were going according to plan. But then I find you taking care of some old lady instead. What’s with that Len?” Mick, being larger than him towered before him, arms crossed over his chest and waiting as patiently as Mick could for an answer. Which was in other terms very impatiently.

 

“I’m working on it”

Leonard stood straight as if he was the same size as his friend if not maybe taller.

 

“really? Because it looks as if you’re just playing house”

 

Leonard snapped and once more had Mick shoved to the wall. Mick let out a choking noise as Leonard’s arm hit his throat, a discomfortable groan as the wind knocked right out of him echoed against the stone walls.

 

“ _ I am not playing house _ ” 

 

“then get going… or are you going soft?”

Mick choked out, ripping at Leonard’s arm to release himself from his grip. After all, Mick’s physical advantage was nothing to Leonard when it came to tactics and Leonard knew how to hold his friend in place. Maybe this display was what he had needed after all, to remind himself that he was a Snart.

 

He released his friend and snickered.

“alright… I have an idea.” he then shoved his now free hands in his pockets and started walking back to the apartment complex. He registered the shuffling feet of Mick starting to move after him and stopped for a second. 

Leonard rose a hand and shook one finger at him, not turning his head.

 

“oh and Mick. If I see you here again, if you do anything to jeopardize my cover. I will kick your ass” 

He finished with a haphazardly wave and skipped the first couple steps up to his building. When he reached the inner stairs he heard the familiar rumbling of his cycle starting and sliding away down the street and he knew Mick was gone.

 

He took one moment hesitating outside Mrs Garden’s door before passing it and entering his own abandoned place. Mick was right. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

 

* * *

 

Initially he’d been hesitant to take his work to… well, work, but he had realized that people assumed that what he was doing was legit and therefore no one bothered him about it. He’d never been so casual planning a heist, right under their noses. It was strangely satisfactory.

 

A tray of dirty dishes landed on his carefully laid out maps as Lisa plopped down in the seat across from him.

 

“is it a good idea to do this in public?” she asked, leering up at him as she started unwrapping a popsicle excruciatingly slowly. It was warm, had he had anything to drink in the nearest hour?

 

“do you think I would be doing it if it wasn’t?” he snarled and huffed. She just scoffed back and dangled the frozen treat from side to side without eating it. It was going to melt…

 

“probably not… So break’s over then?”

 

He stopped writing and popped the cap back on his pen. He put it down on the table and bore his eyes deep into her’s. 

 

And as predicted the still uneaten icecream had started to drip, dangerously close to his work.

 

“what break?”

 

She just shrugged.

 

“it’s just that for a long time nothing seemed to be happening. One would think you were enjoying yourself here…”

 

The icy blue fluid was running down her hands now and he swiftly took it from her and popped in his own mouth. He ignored the painful cold, pretended he didn’t feel it and glared defiantly at her. She just wiped her hand on her apron and laughed.

 

“finally. You haven’t had a drink all day” 

 

He pretended he didn’t hear it and mumbled as he pulled the popsicle out of his mouth again, still glaring.

 

“i just got distracted. The plan is still on” 

 

Now her eyebrows quipped in interest and she sneered gleefully.

 

“distracted, I’ll say… “ he could see the words form on her lips and he nonverbally dared her to.

 

“is that what you call it these days…  _ distractions _ . Well, i’ve also been distracted. His name is Cisco and-”

 

“Lisa… shut up” he returned to his papers and tried to tune her out but her silence was as deafening as her voice. He looked back up again just to see her smiling genuinely, trying to mask something sad.

 

“I think this is good for you Leonard…” 

 

He rolled his eyes and rubbed at his temples.

 

“do you have any suggestions to the plan or are you just gonna bother me?”

 

She ignored him and leaned her head to the side, watching him as if she was analyzing him.

 

“you're a good teacher, your students speak well of you” his head shot up and her laughter rang out like silver bells “yeah I know, I was surprised too!”

 

He didn’t respond but she continued talking over him as if it didn’t matter.

 

“i suppose once this is done you’ll have to leave it all behind… a shame you can’t have both right?”

Now she leaned in, that wicked glimmer in her eyes that he loved to see.

 

“unless of course… the painting never go missing” there was something heavily implied here, he knew.

 

“like a forgery you mean?” he murmured and she just nodded solemnly.

 

“I know a guy” 

 

Leonard pretended to write in a textbook and nodded. She then took his hand and started writing in it.

 

“I’m gonna pretend I’m giving you my number. Just in case anyone asks questions” 

Leonard scrunched up his nose in disgust at the very idea and she gave him a wink in return.

 

“if nothing else it might make your loverboy jealous” 

and before he could argue she had taken her tray and waltzed off.    
  


 

* * *

 

“You again?”

 

Seeing Barry in his door was starting to seem normal. Why was he always there?

In the library when Leonard was scooping the place, standing by the edge of his desk or peeking over his shoulder. Barry was everywhere all the time and Leonard was getting sick of it.

 

“i was at Elsie's offering my condolences and just wanted to say hi”

 

“what? When-?” he almost asked but stopped himself. But when had Barry ever talked to Mrs Garden? How did he know her?

On the other hand this was Elsie Garden after all. Neighbourhood socialize. 

 

Leonard had to remind himself to stop calling her Elsie. It was too familiar. 

 

“well then hi. Now you can leave”

He was about to close the door when Barry stuck his foot in to stop it. He grimaced when it hit him but quickly recovered.

 

“wait! One more thing” he made his way past Leonard uninvited and looked awkwardly at him.

 

“snowball’s missing again and I thought maybe he was here…”

 

“why would he be?”

 

“he seems to like you…”

 

Leonard rose his eyebrows and shook his head.

 

“off all sad excuses I’ve heard, this is the-”

 

“it’s not an excuse!” Barry bellowed and rose his arms in exasperation.

 

“well the damn cat isn’t here, okay!” he was just about to push Barry out when a scratching noise drew both their attention to the window. And lo and behold. Out on the windowsill sat a snowy white cat meowing silently on the other side.

 

Leonard felt the defeat pour over him in discomfort and he reluctantly went over to let the damn thing in. Behind him he could feel Barry positively beaming. 

 

“You really love Leonard, huh Snowy?” Barry said as he poked his head over Leonard’s shoulder to pet the cat. Leonard almost told him off for using his name like that before he remembered their deal. Which reminded him that he really needed distance from Barry.

 

He shoved Snowball into Barry’s arms and looked away.

 

“there’s your cat. Now leave”

 

Barry looked taken aback and instead of leaving let Snowball jump to the floor without a struggle and didn’t even try to catch him as he sauntered into Leonard’s bedroom.

 

“you’re hiding something”

 

It took everything he had not to roll his eyes back again.

 

“everyone always does Barry. Better get used to it”

 

He tried to enter his bedroom to get snowball back when a surprisingly determined Barry gripped his wrist and held him in place.

 

“it’s the painting isn’t it?”

 

Leonard turned calmly, focusing his eyes on Barry’s while keeping his face unreadable. Cold and icy cool on the surface, but on the inside his pulse was rapid. Barry knew too much. And Leonard suddenly realized that was bad, _because he_ _didn’t want to hurt him._

 

“it’s the only thing of value at the school and you frequented the west library so often when you first came here, and I  _ knew _ it wasn’t because of the librarian like Caitlin said!” 

Leonard couldn’t help his eyebrows lifting in surprise. They thought he was flirting with the frumpy librarian? That  _ was  _ funny.

  
  


“so what are you gonna do Barry?” Leonard gave a smirk, but Barry didn’t waver. He just gripped harder, bore his eyes deeper into Leonard's.

 

“I’m going to ask you not to.” 

 

Leonard had stopped breathing, he must have, how else could he hear Barry’s breath so clearly as if it was right next to his ear. A chill went down his spine as he kept his stare transfixed on Barry.

 

“you’re better than this. Don’t do it”

 

Leonard stepped closer causing their arms to meet awkwardly in the middle with Barry still holding Leonard.

 

“this is who I am Barry”

 

He could see Barry swallow before him, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

 

“if you do this then you’ll have to leave. I don’t think you want that” Barry’s determination was as intact as ever but his focus was drifting. He no longer held Leonard’s gaze, his eyes drifted lower. Leonard decided to take this time to free himself of his grip and moved towards the door. This was enough. 

 

“you don’t know what I want” he said, looking over to where Barry stood frozen.

 

Barry’s eyes shot up again, looking harder as he stepped up and pushed Leonard backwards into the couch. Leonard fell into it with no time to counter the attack as Barry fell in after him, straddling him effortlessly. 

 

Leonard completely lost his composure and glared half annoyed, half surprised. Barry had sat himself firmly on top of him, both hands holding him down into the cushions.

 

“Fine.  _ I _ don’t want that” and then Barry was kissing him.

 

It was such a strange relief that Leonard didn’t even hesitate before closing his eyes and kissing the boy back. As if he was air he needed to breathe. 

 

Desperately, he hadn’t even realized how bad he wanted it until Barry was pushing his chest to him. He grabbed his hands into the younger man’s hair and pushed their lips harder together, dragging a soft moan from Barry, it came out muffled and strained and  _ perfect _ . He tore them apart for just a second, panting rapidly as if trying to get as much oxygen he could from one breath, so that he much sooner could kiss Barry again. 

 

Barry looked at him with heavy eyes and that alone felt so sinful. Barry was the epitome of innocence but there were nothing innocent in him at that moment as he snaked his arms around Leonard’s neck. Leonard quickly turned them over, pulling Barry’s legs to his own waist and placing himself between Barry’s legs so that they would fit together on the small couch, a compliant Barry wrapped his legs and arms around him. Leonard wasted no time in once more pressing his lips to Barry’s. 

 

Moving further down his neck he gave soft bites to the pale skin, drawing out ragged breaths and groans. It was when Barry bucked his hips to his that he suddenly came crashing back to reality. As if that sudden bolt of ecstasy had worked like a charge to his brain, waking up his logical mind from its slumber. A defibrillation of his senses, and he was as thankful for it as he was disappointed. He managed to squirm free of the many limbs of Barry Allen as he forcefully pushed himself off of him. He stood up leaving a dishevelled and confused Barry sitting alone on the couch and looking as if someone just stole his dessert from under his nose. He was still breathing so heavily Leonard could see his chest heave. 

 

“why?” was all he could get out as he dragged a hand through his rugged hair. God Leonard wanted to do the same.

 

“I can’t do this. You’re a student”

 

Barry was sitting up straighter now as he pulled his cardigan up from where it had slid down his arm.

 

“what does that matter if you’re leaving…” Barry’s eyes shot down as he shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the hem of his jeans where they were straining.

 

“what if I’m not?” 

 

A pang of guilt shot through Leonard at the optimistic eyes looking back up at him. Barry’s hopes were false but still.... if Leonard was staying, Barry didn’t have to know how or why. 

It didn’t matter anyhow because no matter what, none of it meant kissing Barry. Which was where the dilemma lay. 

 

“I…. I should probably leave” Barry mumbled and stood up, Leonard still hadn’t moved which led to their chests brushing against each other again, which didn’t make anything easier. 

Barry didn’t stop but hurried into the other room and re-entering with a struggling snowball, claws firmly entwined in a grey sweater. Barry tried to remove it but Leonard stopped him.

 

“he can have it” it’s not as if it was really Leonard’s anyway. Not Leonard Snart’s.

 

“okay” 

 

It was stiff and awkward as they silently went together to the front door. They said nothing as Barry left and as soon as the door shut after him Leonard slid to the floor, hand over his face.

 

“shit…”

 

* * *

 

The opportunity for the heist came both too soon and not soon enough. The atmosphere around Barry was heavy with unfinished business that could never be satisfied. He should never have kissed him. He could lose his job which he had now gone through such efforts to keep. 

 

No, he needed a distraction and as luck were the opportunity presented itself as a school held gala. The perfect place for an alibi.

There was just one problem, he thought as he glanced down at the invitation in his inbox. 

 

“nothing fancy,  _ Just wear a blazer _ ”

 

….  _ I’m going to burn that thing when this is over... _


	9. It's a backwards world for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, we went unvoluntarily on hiatus but hey! We're bck! And just one chapter left now!!

As the students arrived that morning they found the main library sealed off as several guards directed them to choose other paths to class or different areas for studying. There was a big truck parked in front into which all of the library’s content was being loaded. The reason for this was a water leak located to the inner walls. 

During the night the pipes that were situated in the main wall had burst and started flooding the top floors and water was steadily making its way down the aisles. Thankfully any mayor damage had been avoidable thanks to a call about the leak as early as 5 in the morning, from a person or people unknown. However all of the most valuable treasures, such as Rembrandt's painting had been quickly retrieved and put in safe storage while the library was under reconstruction, what was left in the truck was mostly the entirety of the library’s less valuable literary content which a lot of people found extremely upsetting. Many booklovers were gathering to help staff collect and save as much as they could. 

Barry arrived at the sight and a range of emotions seemed to flash over his features, Leonard who stood watching from his office window on opposite side of the commotion couldn’t be sure if it was of deep feelings towards the possibility of ruined literature or if the wheels in that pretty head were turning elsewhere. 

Just as he thought so the boy turned towards his window and even though he knew Barry couldn’t possibly see him standing there due to the sun most definitely reflecting in the glass, he still backed away. Barry’s brow was knitted in frustration and contemplation and Leonard wondered if he was suspecting foul play already. He had expected as much from Barry, so quick-witted and clever. 

He decided to move on, there was nothing he could do anyway, he had to patiently await phase two while trying not to interact with the paintings movement. Not to pull any attention to himself. 

 

* * *

Barry was fuming, apparently having all day to ponder and vent about the circumstances regarding the library leak had made him angry. He had definitely jumped to all kinds of conclusions, probably even some right ones. Leonard rubbed his temples as the boy had refused his friends attempt of dragging him out of Leonard's classroom. They were now standing uncomfortably at the side as Leonard and Barry stared each other down. Or more like Barry trying to and Leonard halfheartedly trying to ignore him.

 

“You said you weren’t leaving” Barry finally snapped and glared daggers into Leonard. Leonard smirked and shuffled some papers together and placed them in a neat pile on his desk.

 

“I’m not leaving” he drawled and straightened up to look at Barry for the first time since he started this confrontation.

 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Barry took a step closer, Francisco Ramon shuffled uncomfortably in the background but said nothing. Leonard just smiled amusedly, oh if Barry only knew the extra efforts Leonard put in because he thought just the opposite.

 

“What exactly are you accusing me off Barry?”

 

Barry’s eyes narrowed and he turned towards Ramon and Snow at the door, both looking uncomfortable now.

 

“Could you guys leave us for a second, I’ll meet up with you”

 

“Barry-”

 

“Caitlin. I’m fine. I need a moment”

 

She looked reluctant as she grabbed Ramon by the shoulders and herded him out. Giving Leonard one final glance before she closed the door after them.

 

“You caused the leak didn’t you?”

 

So observant, Leonard though before he smiled and shook his head.

 

“Why would I do that Barry?”

 

Barry wasn’t having any of Leonard's humorous attitude and crossed his arms as that disapproving scowl returned to his face.

 

“Because you’re  _ still  _ going after that painting  _ Leonard”  _ he said, emphasizing his name to mimic Leonard’s speech pattern. Leonard couldn't even argue, he could feel his smirk almost growing into a full smile so he turned his head slightly, covering it with a hand.

 

“Do you have proof of these accusations Barry?” 

 

He could feel Barry sight with his whole body without even looking at him, but he turned his head anyway. The young man before him looked almost defeated but his eyes still carried a defiant spark which did things to Leonard. He had to take a breath so he wouldn’t do something reckless to him there and now. There was no scenario in which he could have Barry, he had to accept that, but it was hard when he managed to pull all of Leonard's strings all at once. 

 

“Do I need them? I know you’ve been after it and I was really hoping you were letting go of your persuasion but then this happens!”

 

He didn’t feel the need to respond, just leaned backwards against his desk and gestured for Barry to keep talking. Motivate his accusations and get out all that frustration. He was clearly very disappointed in Leonard. 

 

“Who else knows that buildings construction by heart by now! Who else could orchestrate a piping accident to create an opportunity to snatch the painting during transportation? Who else would even consider the possibility, who else would even think of it?”

 

Leonard smiled and nodded.

 

“I’m flattered you think so highly of me”

 

Barry guffawed and uncrossed his arms only to cross them again, even tighter over his chest and averted his eyes. Leonard kept talking as he moved in closer. 

 

“But since you know so much you already know the painting has been safely moved into a storage facility, right?” Barry’s eyes snapped back to him and upon realizing Leonard had moved to stand in front of him his angry facade broke for a second and was replaced by a startled shyness. However, he quickly recovered and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, I know. And I’m asking you one more time. Don’t persuade it” he let one of his arms fall as the other kept its hold of the other. Then he gently pushed a pointed finger into Leonards chest “Or I will turn you in”.

 

He was so close, Leonard started leaning in, Barry’s accusing finger burrowed deeper into his chest but he ignored it as he caught Barry’s eyes. Once again the scowl on the boy’s face transformed into something small and shy, eyes big and expectant as he awaited Leonard's action. When he was so close their noses almost touched Leonard had to force himself to pull back. He stepped to the side and grabbed his discarded portfolio and the pile of papers and avoided looking in Barry’s direction so he wouldn’t just give in to temptation. 

 

Barry’s sharp intake of breath filled his ears and the lecture room and sent shivers down his back and he had to mentally collect himself for when he turned around to look at the young man again.

As suspected he looked lost and disappointed and Leonard sighted and clenched his jaw in frustration.

 

“Noted Barry, if the painting goes missing do as you wish, but I swear it won’t” he then started walking towards the door but stopped in his tracks, he didn’t turn around but addressed Barry nonetheless.

 

“I don’t think we should meet like this anymore Barry” he could almost hear the hurt in the silence.

 

“You’re a student and I’m your teacher…  and I don’t want to lose my job. And I just can’t be alone with you” 

 

He looked back even though he knew he couldn’t take it. Barry’s shoulders were low but he nodded as he saw Leonard looking at him. A small smile appearing on his thin lips and he nodded again, a bit more final this time and that hand went up to drag through his hair the usual way. Leonard nodded back and turned to open the door and as he did so Ramon and Snow scrambled back and tried to act inconspicuous.

 

Leonard tried to fight the annoyed twitch of his brow but failed.

 

“You should use your time more efficiently Ramon, finals are coming up” 

 

Ramon gaped and gestured towards Snow as if he wanted to argue about being the only one reprimanded, but held it in when he noted Leonards irritation. As soon as Leonard turned away however he could hear the complains starting to rain over Snow and Barry but he didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

She smiled at him, seemingly amused by his concern, but in all honesty he rarely sent Lisa out in the forefront of things. The responsibility she was taking on was huge, and if she got caught… he would blame himself. It should be him doing this, not her.

 

“Honestly, I never saw myself being a barista my entire life… I think i’ll try my luck being a carrier… maybe doubling as a curator” she winked at him and started getting up from her seat. He grabbed her wrist determinedly and stared at her with a silent plea.

 

“I’ll be careful  _ professor _ ” she pried herself loose and slung her pretty little bag over her shoulder by its thin gold strap- It was new, red velvet with a gold chain. Either she had stolen it or… maybe it was a gift, from whoever she was in a hurry to go meet. That made him feel worse about this, she too had a life here. No matter if she claimed it didn’t bother her to leave she was leaving something behind for Leonard’s sake. She caught the look on his face as he stared at her bag.

 

“Do you like it? I’m afraid it wouldn’t suit you, maybe if they had it in black” she chuckled and he glared at her unamused. She shook her head and tapped his shoulder lightly.

 

“seriously Len, I know what you're thinking but I’m fine… it was just a fling, it’s not like with you! I’m not-” she stopped herself but instead of changing her words she instead just changed her tone from teasing to sincere, a caring smile softened her otherwise cheeky features “It’s not like I’m in love or anything”

 

Leonard stood up and wanted to argue against her implications but her grin was back and she easily avoided his grip this time as she gracefully slid away from him.

 

“Bu-bye! I have a handsome genius to say goodbye to” she waved her fingers and he noticed the familiar keychain dangling from them, which was intentional from her part, he could tell. She wanted him to see that she had them. He didn’t really care that she was taking his bike though, it wasn’t as if he would be using it anytime soon.

* * *

 

The thing he was about to do, he didn’t particularly like it. Not only because of the outer exterior he had to parade in, it also felt too morally grey for his liking. He was about to play with someone’s feelings after all.

Staring at his reflection in the full body mirror he couldn’t seem to get that frown of his face. He hated this blazer with a passion. It was restrictive around the shoulders, not to mention he looked like the kind of man that would look down on someone like Leonard and it just felt like a betrayal to his own principles. He contemplated the tie laid out on the bedspread but decided against it. That was a step too far. He polished up the black dress shoes and picked out a matching belt before putting on a last dash of cologne. He was supposed to be seductive after all, if this was going to work he had to appear desirable. 

The school was different in the light of festivities, the gala was downplayed as a small event to show parents and sponsors what they were getting out of their money. Mostly it was just a way to brag about academic progress and to make the parents feel satisfied with how their children were being educated. The whole thing made Leonard sick, as if they were catering more to the parents and sponsors than to the actual alumni for whos futures they were responsible. The world was backwards in more ways than one, this was just the most recent. The amount of money being spent on this so called  _ small event _ , would’ve been better spent renovating the rundown computer lab on the third floor. Feeling all this resentment Leonard still had to smile as he was handed a glass of sparkling wine while being hoarded towards a group of people who he didn’t want to meet.It was about an hour of this level of hell before he spotted her, sara Lance. The perfect alibi.

He excused himself from the clutches of nosy parental figures and made his way across to her, standing, looking malplaced in a cocktail dress and gripping anxiously unto a champagne glass. She was smiling but her tense body language gave away how much she disliked being there.

 

“You want to get out of here?” he leaned in as soon as he stood beside her and asked her in a quiet voice and her body instantly relaxed.

 

“Thank god, yes! I thought I would go mad!”

 

They hurried past the crowds and up the stairs to the second floor which was closed off from the guests, if you didn’t have a key that was.

 

Safe inside a classroom they exchanged a smile and Sara revealed a bottle of prosecco which she had sneaked away from the caterer. Refilling their glasses they saluted the fucked up educational system and chugged it down before filling them up once more. 

 

“I absolutely hate these things” she finally said and after finishing her second glass in ten minutes started drinking directly from the bottle. Leonard took it from her and gulped down a bit of it as well. Seeing them like that no one would ever suspect them of being educators. 

 

“Did you know there are actually students still here, studying for exams?!” Sara’s voice was becoming slightly louder as she appeared to have gotten slightly tipsy over the span of their conversation.

 

Leonard nodded, he did know. Or more like had suspected. Finals were coming up and the students did have all hour access to the building so off course there would be enthusiastic students spending as many nights as possible studying. Gala or no gala. It made Leonard hate it even more. He would gladly have stayed home if it had been any other night, but tonight he needed people seeing him, and he needed company for as many hours as possible. That was why he found himself alone with Sara, the only person in this entire faculty that he came even close to liking. Maybe that made it worse.

 

She was still talking when he leaned in for a kiss, she stiffened, but then relaxed. However she made no indication of responding to the light peck. 

 

“Leonard… I’m with kendra”

 

he shrugged and smiled.

 

“I thought you had some poly thing going”

 

“well yeah but you and I-” she stopped and relaxed her furrowed brow to instead smile genuinely at him. Gently putting her forehead to his she continued: “we like each other, but not like that”.

 

He smiled and nodded as much as he could having his head pressed to another’s. Her fingers had found its way to his neck and held him in place in a way he could only describe as brotherly. As if he would go to war with her without hesitation. 

 

“Would you mind still spending a few hours with me?” he asked and she smiled back in response, reminding him that his job and Barry Allen weren’t the only things worth staying for.

 

Just as he had thought so a loud noise interrupted them and forced them apart, like someone knocking over one of those metallic net baskets by the door. Actually that was exactly what it sounded like. He turned his head towards the entrance and met eyes with big, brown ones.

The intruder was gripping painfully at a laptop case and a red notebook with a flash across it. He stammered out some kind of apology as he fumbled to pick up the trash bin by his feet, but as Leonard took a step closer to him Barry seemed to decide to leave it be, in favour of dashing out of there. 

 

“Barry! Barry wait!” he didn’t have time to excuse himself to Sara, he didn’t stop to clean up the prosecco spilled all over the floor as he ran right over the bottle. He just ran. Shouting after the young man sprinting away full speed. Damn he was fast, he didn’t look it but the boy could run. Leonard wasn’t sure he’d ever had caught up with him if it wasn’t for pure determination. That and having keys to adjacent classrooms that went right across to the next corridor. He took a shortcut across one in order to arrive in front of Barry as he made a turn and managed to get a hold of his arm just as he made a startling halt and made to run the other way.

 

“Barry stop, let me explain”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

He almost lost his grip hearing Barry say such a thing but ended up scoffing in amusement.

 

“You think it’s funny?” Barry was flailing his free arm and trying to do the same with the one in leonards grip which made it even harder to hold onto.

 

“You say you can’t be with me because I’m a student, fine, but then a few hours later you’re with professor Lance as if it’s nothing! Did you even care about me?”

 

“Barry”

 

“no! I mean if you don’t just say that, don’t pretend like you like me too”

 

Leonard gripped his other arm to try and get him to calm down but it only made the rest of him vibrate with pent up emotion. he tried to pull himself loose but Leonard wouldn’t let him.

 

“Barry, it’s not what you think” 

 

Barry wasn’t listening.

 

“I really like you! but maybe Caitlin is right, maybe you’re not a good guy”

 

It was apparent whatever he said wouldn’t get through to him, so instead he placed a hand to the other man’s chest and pushed him against the door from which he’d just exited.

 

“Stop. ranting” he gritted out slowly and the surprise from Leonard’s actions gave him enough time to step closer without Barry struggling against him. The proximity between them finally seemed to distract Barry from his anger and he went quiet, looking intently at the older man pressing closer and closer against him.

 

“Fuck off Leonard” he whispered, eyes determined and suddenly that anger was back full force but he didn’t push him away.

 

“Do you really want that?” Leonard asked, letting one hand stay on Barry’’s chest as the other found its way up to his chin. Pushing Barry’s head sideways to bare his neck Leonard dove closer, letting the tip of his nose brush against it. 

 

“No… “ Leonard could feel the bobbing of Barry’s adam’s apple as he swallowed and he lowered his lips just briefly to touch the skin on Barry’s neck, then he pulled back again to face him. Barry had a slight crimson tint to his face and wouldn’t meet Leonard’s eyes directly.

 

“Barry” Leonard whispered making Barry visibly shiver “I swear there is nothing between me and anyone else” 

 

This made Barry look at him, searching his face for any sign of a lie. He seemed to decide that he wasn’t lying and grabbed onto the hem of that stupid blazer, which maybe wasn’t so stupid the moment Barry used it to pull him closer. 

 

Their lips almost didn’t touch, ghosting over each other like they knew this was the last chance to pull back, and then they gave in.

 

There was a small risk that someone would walk into that hallway right then, but it was a big school, it was after hours and there were many hallways. Leonard decided it was a calculated risk and let his hands slide under the plaid fabric covering Barry’s torso. Barry bucked his hips and hissed at the touch making Leonard smirk against his lips.

 

“Easy Barry, one might think you’ve never been touched before” Leonard grinned at Barry’s glare and kissed him again, scraping his teeth over: and pulling slightly on his lower lip.

 

“It’s just been a while” Barry panted and started pulling Leonards shirt out from where he’d neatly tucked it into his dress pants. Leonard had to grab his hand and stop him from unbuckling his belt then and there. 

 

“Maybe we should go somewhere else for that Barry” he gave him a cheeky smile and grinned “We could grab a cab to my place”

 

“Mine is closer, my dorm is right across from here”

 

There was a moment where a rational part of his brain started thinking about the consequences of these actions but it was quickly overruled by the part of his brain telling him he was tired of calculating risks and just wanted to follow Barry home. That part won the battle as Barry had begun pulling him along the corridor towards the back exists while stopping every now and then to kiss him again, deeper and more ferociously everytime. They were almost tripping over each other and couldn’t help laughing as they did. However the humour got clouded by the anticipation of getting to their destination and on more than one occasion they had to stop entirely as walking proved too difficult when you weren’t watching where you were going. When they had managed to get outside Leonard’s blazer was hanging helplessly around the bend of his arms which left Leonard himself helpless to Barry’s roaming hands. He eventually just shook it off in order to place both hands behind Barry’s head, pushing himself into him as they stumbled down a gravely path towards the dorms. barry struggled himself free to look at the discarded piece of clothing now lying a few steps behind them with concern.

 

“Just leave it” Leonard mumbled as he pushed the other man further along the track.

 

They eventually had to part long enough for Barry to fumble with the keys leaving Leonard to anxiously look around for any other students deciding to catch up on some late reading.

 

The door clicked and he found himself relaxing the moment he got pulled into the warmth of Barry’s dorm, it smelled like him and even though it was just one room it felt more like a home than Leonard’s entire apartment. 

He found himself pushed down into the mattress and once again found Barry straddling him. This time however he didn’t attempt to flip them over in favour of letting Barry take the lead. The younger started ripping at his belt again and leonard just relaxed into his touch and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt the weight shift above him and as he opened his eyes Barry’s face was inches away staring at him again.

 

“You won’t pull away this time, right?”

Leonard didn’t respond, just leaned in and kissed him again. 


End file.
